FF Hello
by Kim Yurii
Summary: Yurii Reii dan Minho tiga sahabat yang selalu bersama sejak smp,.. meski kini Minho milik Reii tapi diam2 yurii menyukai Minho,..lalu bagaimana kisah pertemuan mereka dengan seorang Ketua Osis yang aneh dan Playboy yang bergaya sok? penasaran,...? reaF
1. Chapter 1

Title : HELLO... (part 1)

cast:

* Lee Taemin as Taemin

* Kim Kibum as Key

* Choi Minho as Minho

* Lee Jinki as Onew

* Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

* Choi hyunreii as hyunreii

* Kim Yurii as Yurii

* Park Eunhye as Eunhye

author:

* Kim Yurii * Choi Hyunreii

Annyeong…

Ni FF pertama kita… so, mian klo jelek n gaje… hhaa

Sakit hati ditanggung reader.. wkwkwk

Cekidot….

-author pov-

Kyunggi high school..

hari pertama masuk sekolah dan upacara dimulai 30 menit lagi. Karena datang terlalu pagi, Reii sendirian. Yurii sahabatnya datang bersama kakaknya Jonghyun yang sering datang terlambat. Sedangkan namja chingunya Choi Minho pasti kesiangan lagi. Reii bosan lama-lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, tapi karena cape' akhirnya dia istirahat di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Di dalam keheningan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut. "Hey Rei kemarilah!" kata suara itu.

"mwo? Siapa yang memanggilku?" Reii kebingungan mencari arah suara itu.

tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing kecil berlari dengan kencang sambil menggonggong dari balik semak-semak, sontak Reii yang sedang bingung terjatuh.

"aigoooo... Dasar anjing nakal!" teriak Reii sambil meringis kesakitan. Trnyata tangannya berdarah.

"kau tak apa? Apa kau terluka?" namja itu jongkok di depan Reii dan melihat luka di tangan Reii.

"ah, ne.. Aduhh... Sakit.." ia memegangi tangannya sembari menengadah. Reii tak mampu berkata-kata lagi ketika namja itu mengikatkan sapu tangannya ke sikunya yang terluka.

Jantung Reii berdetak kencang saat itu. Ia terpesona pada namja yang memang tampan sekali. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa- apa lagi dia berjalan menjauh.

"hey kau, siapa namamu?" Reii berteriak memanggil namja itu, ia mencoba untuk berdiri.

"panggil saja aku Ketua! Ayo Rei kita jalan lagi.." ia tersenyum dan berlalu bersama anjingnya.

"mwooo? Nappeoyo! Jadi anjingnya bernama Rei? Kurang ajar! Ketua? Ketua apa'an? Hihh.." Reii melempar batu-batu disekitarnya. Ia benar-kesal pada namja misterius yg membuat dirinya terpesona.

Ring Ding Dong...

Bel tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Upacara segera dimulai.

"kau darimana saja sih Reii aku mencarimu kemana-mana.. Minho juga dari tadi ngomel-ngomel gara-gara mencarimu tapi ngga ketemu!" ketika Reii datang, ia sudah mndengar sahabatnya itu berceramah panjang lebar.

"pelan-pelan bisa ngga sih ngomongnya? Harusnya aku yang nanya, 30 mnit lalu kau kemana? Aku sudah sampai tau! Ni sampe ada accident kecil.." Reii memperlihatkan lukanya pada Yurii.

Yurii terkejut melihat luka yang sudah tertutup sapu tangan itu. "lukamu parah Reii?" tanyanya.

"yaa.. Begitulah.. Tapi aku beruntung tadi jatuh, aku ditolongin seorang namja kuereenn.. Gantenggg... Cuakep kep kep banget! Tpii.. Ssttt.. Jangan bilang-bilang Minho ya.. Kasian dia.. Hha" Reii menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu sembari tertawa bahagia.

tiba-tiba Minho datang. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti baru saja berlari ber-mil mil jauhnya. "heh, kemana saja kau chagi? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tapi aku tak menemukanmu.." katanya.

Reii merangkul kekasihnya itu tanpa rasa bersalah. *kasian minho,hhaa.. Mnding sama yurii noh, wkwk*. "haha.. Mianhae.. Aku tadi jalan-jalan muter-muter sekolah kok.." Reii meengedipkan matanya pada Yurii.

Mereka pun segera mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Setelah upacara selesai, Reii dan Yurii bergegas menuju ke kelas mereka karena ternyata mereka 1 kelas. Sedangkan Minho ada di kelas X IPA-6

Hyori Songsaengnim datang ke kelas. Ia menyuruh murid-murid untuk memperkenalkan diri. Satu per satu mereka disuruh maju ke depan. Sekarang giliran Yurii yang harus memperkenalkan diri.

Reii berbisik pada Yurii "a-yo kita tunjukkan kemampuan kita!" ia tersenyum kecil.

"hello guys ,,.. my name is Kim Yurii.. You can call me Yurii.. N i'm glad to join with this class. Any question?"

semua murid terpana melihatnya. Hampir tidak ada murid dalam kelas itu yang bisa berbahasa inggris. Tepuk tangan dan suit-suitan kecil memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

sekarang giliran Reii yang maju ke depan. Reii pandai berbahasa Jepang karena ia berdarah campuran Jepang-Korea.

"hajimemashite! Watashi wa Reii desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu" katanya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 drajat khas orang jepang memperkenalkan diri.

tak kalah hebohnya dengan Yurii, tepuk tangan dan teriakan heboh terdengar lagi. Hyori songsaengnim juga memberi applause untuk mereka berdua.

Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Di sudut ruangan, Key, playboy kelas hiu dan genknya sedang asyik membicarakan Yurii dan Reii yang menjadi pusat perhatian sejak tadi pagi.

"mangsa baru nih kayaknya sob.." kata salah satu teman Key setengah berbisik.

Senyuman menyeringai terbesit pada wajah innocent itu. "hahh.. Masalah kecil.. Siapa sih yeoja yang bisa menolakku?" Key mencibir pada teman-temannya. "berani berapa kalian?" tambahnya lagi.

temannya yang lain menepuk pundak Key, sambil tersenyum puas. "geurae? Apa yeoja yang satu ini akan menerimamu playboy? Haha" ia tertawa

"pastilah.. Kalian pastikan, siapa salah satu diantara Yurii dan Reii yang belum punya namja chingu!" Key semakin bersemangat untuk memenangkan taruhan itu.

kemudian ada salah satu teman Key memasuki kelas, "eh Key, kalau kau ingin taruhan, lebih baik Yurii saja. Tadi aku lihat Reii pacaran sama namja chingunya Choi Minho, kelas X IPA-6" ujarnya terengah-engah.

"mwo?" Key mengerutkan keningnya seolah tak percaya. "ya sudahlah, Yurii ataupun Reii tak masalah.." timpalnya lagi.

"oke sob.. Kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan Yurii, kita beri kau 1juta won! Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan bisa mendapatkannya!" cemooh salah satu teman Key.

"kau yakin?" senyuman licik terlintas d wajah Key. "oke! Aku terima tantangan kalian! Tak ada yang bisa menolakku! Siapapun itu! Cih" Key meludah. Benar-benar namja sombong..

*aduhh.. Ksian key.. Msa dpt karakter kea gt? Hikzz* *author saraphhhh..*

Bel pulang sekolah tlah berbunyi. Reii dan Yurii segera berkemas. Mereka berjalan berdua. Di depan gerbang, ternyata Minho sudah menunggu di dalam mobil kerennya.

"chagi.. Ayo masuk.." Minho memanggil Reii yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"tapi yurii sama sapa pabo?" Reii melotot.

Minho yang tak terima dipanggil seperti itu manyun-manyun kesal! "apa kau tak bisa untuk tak memanggilku pabo?" ujarnya ketus. "biarin aja Yurii pulang sendiri!" tambahnya sambil meledek Yurii.

Ditengah keributan itu, Key datang. Ia menawarkan untuk mengantar Yurii pulang.

"kalian berdua pulang saja, biar Yurii ku antar pulang.." Key tersenyum ramah.

Minho hanya mengangguk, namun Reii sepertinya tak suka melihat Key. Ia tau namja itu seorang playboy yang terkenal di sekolah. Dan ia tak mau sahabatnya menjadi korban Key. Yurii takut untuk menjawab, dia bingung, sebenarnya ia ingin pulang bareng Minho, tapi ia tak enak pada Reii. Sementara itu Yurii belum kenal siapa itu Key, dan kenapa tiba-tiba ia menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya.

"apa kau mau pulang sama dia Yu?" tanya Reii pada Yurii sembari menatap key dengan pandangan sinis.

Yurii terlihat beberapa saat kemudian, ia menjawab pertanyaan Reii. "kau pulang saja dulu sama Minho, aku pulang sendiri saja.." ucapnya pelan.

Reii tau, ada sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Tapi ia tak berani menanyakan itu. "ya sudah, aku pulang dulu.. Hati-hati sama dia!" Reii masuk mobil Minho dan melirik Key yang menatapnya waswas.

"iya, aku akan pulang sendiri saja kok.. Annyeong" jawab Yurii sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mobil Minho yang semakin menjauh

"annyeong..." suara Reii pelan-pelan hilang bersama hilangnya mobil merah Minho.

Sementara itu Key mencoba mengajak bicara Yurii. "hey yeppeo, a-yo kita pulang.." ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan Yurii.

"ah, aku pulang sendiri saja.. Minggir.." Yurii menepis tangan Key dan mendorongnya ke belakang. Namun Key berusaha menarik tangannya lagi.

"a-yo lahhh... Kau yeoja.. Tak baik pulang sendiri.." ucap Key masih merayu Yurii agar mau diajak pulang bareng dirinya.

Yurii mendorong Key sampai terjatuh. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Begitulah setiap hari. Key selalu berusaha mendapatkan Yurii. Namun Yurii menyimpan perasaan pada Minho yang berstatus namja chingu nya sahabatnya sendiri.

Suatu hari, Yurii dipanggil wali kelasnya untuk menemuinya.

"Yurii-ah, melihat kemampuanmu berbahasa inggris, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencalonkanmu sebagai kandidat OSIS, kau seSUJU kan?" kata Leeteuk songsaengnim padanya.

"mwo? Apa kau becanda songsaengnim?" Yurii seolah tak percaya mendengarnya. Ia menatap kedua belah mata wali kelasnya itu untuk mencari kebenaran.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum. "ne, jeongmal.. aku serius Yuu-chan.." wali kelasnya itu memanggilnya dalam panggilan orang jepang. yurii mengerutkan kening, ia menghela nafas. "cepat temui ketua OSIS di ruang osis sekarang..." pinta songsaengnim.

"aa.. Ne, aku segera kesana. Annyeong.." jawab Yurii seraya menutup pintu.

Di ruang OSIS...

"Tok tok tok..." Yurii mengetuk pintu.

"masuklah.." kata suara di dalam.

Yurii pun segera memasuki ruangan. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menatap wajah yang tak asing baginya, yang ternyata sahabat karib sekaligus tetangganya sendiri.

"OMO.. Ternyata kau oppa.." Yurii memekik kaget setelah bertatapan dengan Taemin.

"hmm.. Ngapain kau kemari?" tanya taemin masih asyik bermain lappie miliknya.

Yurii mendengus kesal. "aku disuruh Leeteuk songsaengnim menemuimu. Katanya aku dicalonkan sebagai kandidat OSIS!" jawab Yurii. Ia duduk di sebelah Taemin yang dari tadi mengacuhkannya. "oppa.. Kau dengar aku bicara kan?" tanya Yurii semakin kesal.

"ne, aku mendengarmu bawel!" Taemin melotot pada Yurii. "oke oke.. Aku akan mengurusnya. Kau kembali saja ke kelasmu. Aku jamin kau pasti jadi sekretarisku. Sudah sudah.. Aku lagi sibuk!" tambahnya lagi. Yurii sepertinya kesal sekali ketika Taemin seperti mengusirnya. Tapi ia senang, ia bisa menjadi anggota OSIS di sekolah elit seperti ini.

Yurii segera kembali ke kelasnya. Ternyata Reii dan Minho sedang berduaan. Kelas kosong, karena sedang ada pelajaran seni di lab music. Tapi Reii malah membolos dan pacaran sama Minho. Yurii bimbang, mau masuk apa ngga. Akhirnya ia mengintip di balik pintu.

"kau ngapain kesini? Nanti kalo ada guru, bisa kena omel! Dasar pabo!" Reii membentak Minho.

Minho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Reii. Ia menutup mulut kekasihnya itu "makanya, ngomong jangan keras-keras tau! Aku kan ingin ketemu kau! Memangnya ga boleh?" ujar Minho setengah berbisik.

Reii memukul kepala Minho dengan buku pelajaran di depannya. *duh, kasian.. Haha*

"tapi bukan jam pelajaran seperti ini! Mana aku harus bolos lagi! Pabo! Huftttt" jawab Reii

"kau ini kenapa sih? Memanggilku seperti itu? Kau udah tak menganggapku lagi ya?" Wajah Minho hanya beberapa senti dari wjah Reii

"huahh... Kau tuh..." belum selesai Reii berbicara tiba-tiba...

CHUUUUU~~

Bibir Minho telah mendarat di bibir Reii. Yurii yang melihat semua itu kaget. Ia menangis. Dan Minho belum melepaskan ciumannya.

"hempphhh..." Reii berusaha menghindar, namun Minho tak mempedulikannya. Dikulumnya bibir Reii dengan lembut. Lidah mereka saling berdansa dengan gembira. Kini Minho memperdalam ciumannya, sementara itu Yurii terisak di belakang pintu. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi melihat adegan tersebut. Ketika ia akan beranjak pergi, kakinya tak sengaja menendang tempat sampah di sebelahnya sehingga mengagetkan Minho dan Reii yang sedang berciuman di dalam kelas.

Minho menghentikan ciumannya, dan ia menatap sekeliling. Reii menarik napas lega. "akhirnya.. Fiuhh..." bisik Reii. Minho mencari-cari ke sekeliling kelas, namun Yurii sudah berlari menjauh.

"siapa itu?" teriak Minho. Matanya menatap ke semua arah. Reii menarik tangan Minho.

"aku kan sudah bilang... Hempphh..." Minho kembali mencium Reii ketika ia mau ngomel. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskannya.

"sudah, diam saja kau.." katanya sambil mengacak rambut Reii. "aku pergi dulu ya chagi... Aku harus latihan basket," tambahnya sembari pergi keluar kelas.

5 menit kemudian Yurii masuk kelas. Matanya sembab. Ia duduk disamping Reii. Reii bingung melihat sahabatnya itu. Tak biasanya ia murung dan sedih.

"kau kenapa Yuu? Reii memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"anhi.. Gwaenchannayo.." jawabnya pendek.

Reii semakin bingung. Pasti ada sesuatu, pikirnya.. "ehmm.. Tadi songsaengnim memanggilmu kan? Ada apa?" tanya Reii pada Yurii yang sedang diam membisu.

"e.. Aku.. Aku dicalonkan sebagai kandidat OSIS oleh songsaengnim.." jawab Yurii masih setengah menunduk.

Reii memandang sahabatnya itu, dan mencoba menghiburnya. Tapi ia terlihat semakin sedih. "hebat kau Yuu-chan!" Reii tersenyum berseri. "kau ini kenapa sih? Waeyoo?" tanya Reii lagi karena sahabatnya itu masih bersedih.

Tiba-tiba Key datang dan berdiri di samping Yurii. "hey yeppeo... Kenapa wajahmu murung?" tanya Key sambil merangkul Yurii.

Yurii melepaskan tangan Key, dan beranjak keluar kelas. "Reii, aku pulang dulu ya.. Annyeong.." pamit Yurii.

"ah, ne.. Hati-hati di jalan ya.." jawab Reii. Ketika Key hendak mengejar Yurii, Reii menarik tangan Key. "heh, biarin aja dia pergi! Ngapain kau mengejarnya!" Reii membentak Key.

Key melotot. "beraninya kau membentakku!" jawab Key ketus. "cih, baru sekarang ada yeoja yang berani membentakku! Memangnya kau siapa eh?" Key marah-marah.

Reii memandangnya sinis. "emang salah membentakmu? Kau ini yang siapa? Aku hanya tak ingin kau mengganggu sahabatku! Kau tak lihat dia? Dia lagi sedih! Dan kau hanya menmbah penderitaannya saja!" Reii balas membentak.

Key semakin kesal. Baru sekali ini ada yeoja yang berani memarahinya. "cih, aku kan hanya ingin menghibur sahabatmu! Kau tak tau, aku menyukainya!" ujar Key.

Reii menatapnya, ia tersenyum licik. "menyukai? Kau yakin? Cuih.." Reii meludah di depan Key.

"aigooo... Apa yang kau lakukan pabo?" teriak Key. "heh, awas jika kau menghalangiku untuk mendapatkan dia! Aku tak mau teman-temanku mengejekku gara-gara kalah taruhan!" akhirnya Key membongkar rencana jahatnya. Dia sudah tak tahan melihat yeoja di depannya itu.

"plakkk!" tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Key. "beraninya kau mempermainkan sahabatku!" Reii berteriak padanya. Air matanya mulai menetes.

Key menuding Reii dengan telunjuknya. Ia kaget sekali. "kau..." katanya gemetar. "plakkk!" satu tamparan lagi mendarat di pipi kanan Key. "dan itu sebagai gantinya karena kau telah membuat waktuku habis untuk plyboy murahan sepertimu!" Reii tersenyum sambil berjalan meninggalkan Key sendirian

Dirumah Reii...

"annyeong.. Aku pulang..." ucap Reii. Ia segera memasuki rumah.

"kau sudah pulang chagi?" kata amma Reii. "Yurii mencarimu, itu dia amma suruh menunggu di kamarmu.." ujar amma Reii lagi.

"ooo..." Reii ber-ooo pelan. "ne, aku segera keatas" Reii berjalan menuju kamar pink'nya. Ternyata Yurii menunggunya. Ia sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, sambil memegangi boneka Reii, yang tak lain pemberian pacarnya, Minho oppa.

Reii menyentuh pundak Yurii,"Ada apa kau kemari Yuu-chan?" katanya.

Yurii kaget dengan kedatangan Reii yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia segera menaruh kembali boneka yang di pegangnya tadi.

"anhi.. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal tadi.. Mianhae..." Yurii membungkukkan badannya.

"ne, gwanchanna.." jawab Reii. Padahal ia masih bingung dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Yurii segera membereskan barangnya yang tadi dibawa sembari merapikan bajunya. "kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu yaa... Kamsahamnida..." Yurii membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"ah, ne.. Cheonmanida.." kata Reii masih setengah bingung. Ketika Reii hendak menanyakan sesuatu, Yurii sudah berlari keluar.

Keesokan harinya...

Di kelas X IPA-1

"tok.. Tok.. Tok.." suara pintu kelas diketuk.

Siwon songsaengnim yang sedang menerangkan, menghentikan pelajarannya. "masuk.." katanya.

Tiba-tiba Taemin, sang ketua OSIS memasuki kelas Yurii dan Reii. Bagaikan seorang wangja, semua yeoja yang ada di kelas itu terpesona. Begitu juga Reii, dia kaget karena ternyata orang yang dulu menolongnya adalah seorang ketua OSIS.

"mianhae songsaengnim apabila saya mengganggu.. Saya ditugaskan untuk memberikan lampiran laporan yang harus diselesaikan oleh Kim Yurii, selaku sekretaris OSIS yang baru." katanya tersenyum. Senyumannya manis sekali, yeoja di kelas itu bahkan sampai tak berkedip memandangnya.

"ne oppa.." Yurii mengambil lampiran itu dan kembali pada tempat duduknya lagi.

"oke, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kamsahamnida atas waktunya songsaengnim.." kata Taemin pada yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala meliat semua yeoja yang ada di kelas ini.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, semua yeoja berlarian mengejar Taemin untuk memberikan hadiah padanya. Taemin hanya tersenyum menerimanya. Reii yang saat itu ingin mengembalikan sapu tangan Taemin, merasa agak takut. Disimpannya sapu tangan itu, dan kembali duduk. Ia kaget melihat Yurii yang santai, seperti tak tertarik pada wangja tampan itu.

Reii menatap sahabatnya, "kau tak ikut memberi hadiah padanya?" tanya Reii.

"mwo? Hadiah? Untuk apa? Kalo mau ngasi, bisa aja ngasih di rumah.." jawabnya enteng.

Reii terperanjat mendengar jawaban Yurii. "lah, memangnya kau kenal?" kata Reii tak percaya.

"so pasti lah... Dia itu teman akrab sekaligus tetanggaku.." Yurii tersenyum. Reii masih tak percaya. "kau yakin?" tanyanya lagi."ya sudah kalo tak percaya!" Yurii capek menjawabnya.

"omo~ kalo tau dari dlu ternyata dia temanmu, aku tak perlu mencari-cari dia.." kata Reii. "mwo? Emangnya kau kenal dia?" tanya Yurii kemudian. "dia itu wangja yang menolongku dulu. Yang aku ceritain paz upacara hari pertama masuk sekolah.." Reii terlihat bersemangat sekali setelah tau bhwa namja yan membuatnya terpesona itu teman akrab sahabatnya sendiri. "kalo bgitu, nanti aku akan menemuinya.. Aku akan mengembalikan sapu tangan miliknya.." katanya berseri-seri.

"jangan bilang kau menyukainya.." ucapan Yurii membuat senyum Reii terhenti. "memangnya kenapa kalo aku menyukainya? Ngga boleh?" ujar Reii cemberut.

Yurii menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Reii. "kau ini lupa, kau sudah punya namja chingu.. Choi Minho! Apa kau tega menyakitinya?" tiba-tiba Yurii berteriak hingga membuat Reii melonjak kaget.

"biarin! Lagian aku kan ngga cinta beneran sma Minho! Aku menerima cintanya hanya karena kasihan padanya! Kau lupa, 3 taun dia mengejarku? Dia berjuang untuk mendapatkan aku! Makanya aku terpaksa pacaran sama?dia!" Yurii tertegun mendengar kata-kata Reii. "kenapa kau tega sekali sih! Mempermainkan perasaan orang begitu saja!" teriak Yurii. Air matanya pun menetes.

Reii bingung atas tingkah sahabatnya. "aigoo.. Kenapa jadi kau yang sewot? Kau suka sama Minho?" Reii bertanya menyelidik.

"ah, anhi.. Ehmm.. Aku pergi dulu.." Yurii terlihat kikuk, lalu ia segera berlari keluar kelas.

Ring Ding Dong... Ring Ding Dong...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Reii sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Taemin. Sapu tangan sudah berada di tangannya. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu wangja tampan itu.

Perlahan ia berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Dan kini ia telah sampai di depan pintu..

Betapa terkejutnya Reii melihat Taemin membuang semua hadiah yang diberi yeoja-yeoja di kelasnya. Ia hampir tak percaya melihatnya. Namun ia hanya diam saja. Reii tetap melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruang OSIS.

tok.. Tok... Tok..

"masukk.." kata suara dari dalam.

Reii segera masuk ke dalam. Ia segera mengembalikan sapu tangan tersebut. Taemin menerimanya dengan senyuman ramah seperti biasa. Reii yang masih menyimpan rasa penasarannya meninggalkan ponselnya di meja OSIS. Lalu ia berpura-pura ingin pulang.

Reii keluar dan meninggalkan Taemin sendiri di dalam. Sesuai dugaannya, Taemin membuang sapu tangan itu, dan Reii pun mengetahuinya. Ketika ia perlahan membuka pintu untuk mengambil ponselnya,…

Bagaimana reaksi Taemin? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Reii?

TBC….

Lanjut ke part 2,,

komen komen komen...

hehehehe

Kamsahamnida…. ^^

_AuthorYurii & Reii_


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO... (part 2)

cast:

* Lee Taemin as Taemin

* Kim Kibum as Key

* Choi Minho as Minho

* Lee Jinki as Onew

* Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

* Choi hyunreii as hyunreii

* Kim Yurii as Yurii

* Park Eunhye as Eunhye

author:

* Kim Yurii * Choi Hyunreii

Sementara Reii sibuk dengan sapu tangan Taemin...

Yurii pergi dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia tak menyangka Reii tega mempermainkan perasaan orang yang telah Yurii cintai sejak ia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Betapa sakit hatinya mengetahui kenyataan tersebut namun Yurii tetap saja tak bisa membenci Reii, sahabat yang ia sayangi.

Siang itu, Yurii berjalan pulang sendiri dengan perasaan kecewa, kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah taman dekat danau di belakang sekolah elitnya. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melemparkan batu-batu ke danau.

"pabo! Reii jahat! Kenapa kau tega! Reii bodoh!" teriak Yurii.

"bletakk..." ketika Yurii sibuk melempar batu kesana kemari, ada salah satu yang mengenai seseorang.

"aigoo..." terdengar suara rintihan orang karena terkena lemparan Yurii.

"gwaenchannayo? Mianhae... Aku tak tau kau ada disana.. Kau luka? Adakah yang sakit?" tanya Yurii pada namja itu.

Ternyata lemparan Yurii mendarat tepat di kepala Onew. Meski kesakitan namun ia Tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika ia melihat wajah manis Yurii *huekk, jelek cii percya.. Haha* yang dipenuhi air mata. Entah kenapa dalam pandangan Onew, air mata Yurii bagaikan krystal-krystal cantik yang menghiasi wajahnya. *ampun dehh.. Wajah jelek ingusan kea sii yurii msa dbilang cakep.. Onew.. Onew.. Ckckck* Hati Onew terus berdebar-debar. Mungkin ia menyukai gadis itu.

"anhi.. Gwaenchannayo.. Aku tak apa-apa.. Kau tadi marah-marah?" jawab Onew

"ah, mian.. Aku sedang ada masalah.. Aku.." belum sempat ia mengatakannya, Yurii menangis lagi ketika teringat Reii yang menyakiti Minho.

Onew pun kebingungan mencari sapu tangan dan ketika ia hendak mengusap air matanya tiba-tiba...

"a~yo himi deulttaen duntadak rhythm-e oh

neol hyanghan uriye noraero oh modu a~yo.. A~yo..." ponsel Yurii berdering.

"yeoboseyo? Ne amma.. Sebentar lagi Yurii pulang.." tanpa menghiraukan Onew yang sedang sibuk, Yurii berlalu begitu saja.

"yeoja itu.. Seragamnya.. Ternyata satu sekolah.. Apa dia siswa baru? Aku harus menemukannya!" gumam Onew sambil senyum-senyum dan kembali memasukkan sapu tangannya ke saku.

Di lain tempat...

"hey ketua OSIS.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa membuang sesuatu yang tersentuh oleh orang lain adalah kebiasaanmu? Geurae?" teriak Reii yang kesal melihat sapu tangan yang ia jaga dengan baik dibuang begitu saja.

Taemin menatap Reii, ia tersenyum. "ohh.. Jadi kau lihat? Baguslah..." katanya lalu meninggalkan Reii yang sedang marah-marah.

Saking kesalnya, Reii melepas sebelah sepatunya dan hendak dilemparkan ke Taemin. Ketika ia akan melemparnya, taemin masuk lagi karena ia lupa mengambil berkas OSIS. Reii yang kaget dan salting kemudian terjatuh dan mengenai meja.

GUBRAKK!

"huaaa... Aduuuhhh..." Reii mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi dahinya yang terluka.

Taemin mendekati Reii. Wajahnya kini hanya beberapa senti dari wajah Reii sehingga membuat muka Reii menjadi merah padam. "kau tak apa?" ia berbisik pelan di telinga Reii.

Reii bingung harus berbuat apa. Sementara jantungnya berdetak kencang. "aa..ne.." jawab Reii singkat.

"yasudah kau keluar sana.." Taemin mengusir Reii.

Reii marah sekali. Namun, jantungnya tetap berdebar-debar dengan keras. Ia keluar ruangan sambil menggerutu.

"dasar namja gila! Ngeselin! Nyebelin! Michyeo michyeo michyeo!" teriaknya.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah Yurii masih ngambek sama Reii. Meski ia kecewa berat sama Reii tetap saja ia tak bisa marah karena dia masih menghargai persahabatannya dengan Reii walaupun dia terus cemberut.

Ring Ding Dong...

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Yurii benar-benar kaku. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana ngomong sama Reii sementara Reii tau Yurii sedang ngambek. Dalam suasana kaku itu tiba-tiba...

dddrrrrtttt...ddrrrttt... Ponsel Yurii bergetar. Ternyata sms dari Taemin.

+ Yuu.. Cari bku rfrensi utk lap. Keuangan n presentasi OSIS yg akn dbhs d rpt OSIS! Cr skrg n tmukan smua bku kira2 ad 9 bku rfrensi! Kalau tak ktmu, kubunuh kau! +

Taemin.

"mianhae Reii.. Aku harus ke perpus.. Taemin oppa menyuruhku mencari referensi laporan.." kata Yurii pada Reii sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu.

"ne.." jawab Reii singkat.

Di perpus...

"huahh.. Taemin sialan! Dia pasti bahagia bisa menyiksaku seperti ini! Tega! Mana bukunya di rak paling atas lagi! Sialan sialan!" Yurii terus menggerutu sambil terus mencari buku di rak paling atas, tetapi tangga yang ia naiki perlahan-lahan bergeser dan...

BRUKKK! Suara heboh terdengar keras ketika Yurii terjatuh bersama tangga dan beberapa buku yang ada di rak.

"aigoo... Sakit kepalaku..." terdengar suara rintihan disamping Yurii, ternyata buku-buku tadi menimpa seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Onew.

Yurii kaget ini kedua kalinya ia bertemu Onew dalam keadaan yang tak tepat, ia sangat panik karena lagi-lagi mencelakai Onew.

"mian.. Aku.. Aku tak sengaja.. Gwaenchannayo? Jeongmal mianhae..." kata Yurii. Namun dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih panik, Onew berteriak. "itu.. Kau berdarah.. Sepertinya pipimu terkena tepi buku yang tajam, tunggu sebentar,.." Onew pun mencari sapu tangannya, tapi...

"hey Yurii, kau.. Itu.. Pipimu terluka ya? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa malah bengong?" Minho yang melihat Yurii terluka jadi ikutan panik.

*huaa.. Masa pz yuriingsek yg luka diobatin 2 org skaligus.. Paz aq kaga.. Sialan!*

"ah itu.. Aku.." belum selesai Yurii menjelaskan, Minho langsung menyambar lengannya dan membawanya ke UKS.

*heh awaz lu Minho! Mo coba2 nylingkuhin gue? Awaz aja bsok gue putusin! Haha*

"hei tunggu,, kau gadis itu..." lagi-lagi Onew gagal memberikan sapu tangannya. Ia cukup kecewa, tapi setidaknya ia tau bahwa nama yeoja yang ia temui kemarin adalah Yurii.

Disisi lain Minho berusaha menolong Yurii, ia berlari membawa Yurii ke UKS tapi sesampainya di sana ternyata tak satupun penjaga ia temui. *sukurin* Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengacak-acak kotak obat dan menemukan peralatan P3K.

Hati Yurii berdebar tak karuan, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"ah itu Minho.. Apa yang kau lakukan di perpus?" kata Yurii memecah hening.

Sambil perlahan mengusap pipi Yurii dengan obat, Minho menjawab "oh.. Tadi aku mencari Reii di kelas, tapi dia tak ada. Kata ji yeon kau pergi ke perpus. Ku kira kau bersamanya."

tiba-tiba tangan Minho berhenti mengusap pipi Yurii saat air mata Yurii jatuh ke tangan Minho.

"Waeyo? Kau tak apa Yurii-ah? Apa begitu sakit? Aku akan pelan-pelan kok..." kata Minho enteng.

ini pertama kalinya Minho melihat sahabatnya itu menangis di depannya. Hatinya benar-benar gusar. Dan entah mengapa Minho merasa sakit ketika melihat sahabatnya menangis.

*ah, yurii cengeng.. Contoh si Reii tuh.. Hha.. Pdhl aslinya kebalikannya*

"ah.. Mian.. Aku tak apa.. Ini tak sesakit itu.. Maaf merepotkanmu Minho.. Aku akan segera kembali ke kelas" ujar Yurii sambil menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya karena mengetahui cinta orang yang ia sayangi tak benar-benar tersampaikan pada pacarnya.

Di koridor menuju kelas, Yurii terus merenung. 'kenapa Minho.. Kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu hanyalah Reii?' batinnya

*ya iyalahh.. Gue kn pacarnya.. Wlopun kga suka.. Hahaha*

Lain halnya dengan Reii yang ditinggal Yurii. Di kelas ia benar-benar bosan. Minho juga tak segera datang. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Reii melangkah perlahan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di suatu tempat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu Taemin. Di balik pohon besar itu, Reii terkejut ketika melihat Taemin tertidur pulas.

"hey Ketua!" bisik Reii. "apa kau begitu lelah? Apa menjadi ketua osis melelahkan? Kenapa kau tidur begini? Benar-benar tak cocok dengan sifatmu yang sok bersih itu.." gumam Reii.

Meski ia bergumam yang aneh-aneh tapi tetap saja wajah Taemin yang sedang tidur itu manis banget, bagaikan anak kecil tak berdosa, bibirnya yang kemerahan, bulu mata yang lurus dan panjang, dan rambutnya yang pirang terkena cahaya matahari berkilau-kilau, dan juga ketika tersibak oleh angin... Wow..

dag.. Dig.. Dug.. Jantung Reii berdebar lagi, dan tanpa sadar Reii mulai menjulurkan tangannya perlahan lahan.. Hampir sampai... Kurang se senti lagi jari Reii mampu meraih rambut Taemin.. Tiba-tiba terlihat sosok namja sedang berlari kencang ke arah Reiidan sepertinya dia takkan bisa mengerem larinya itu. Akhirnya...

BRUGHHH! Seketika itu Reii dan Key, orang yang menabraknya itu jatuh bebarengan menimpa Taemin hingga terbangun.

"aww.. Aigoo...apa-apa'an kalian?apa kalian sudah sinting?" bentak Taemin keras sekali. Padahal biasanya ia tak begitu.

"mian hyung... Aku tak sengaja menabrak Reii.."jawab Key dengan entengnya.

Seketika wajah Taemin yang geram tak terlihat lagi lalu muncullah wajah innocent bagaikan wangja yang baik. "ngomong-ngomong bisakah kalian beritau aku sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"aa.. 10.13" sahut Reii spontan.

dan tanpa berkata apapun Taemin meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih dalam posisi terjatuh..

"hah apa-apa an ketua itu Reii? Apa dia berkepribadian ganda? Setelah marah-marah seperti setan tiba-tiba ramah bagaikan malaikat.. kau lihat itu.." tanya Key

"itu bukan urusanku, dan juga bukan urusanmu! Diam kau playboy!" jawab Reii ketus. Lalu ia beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Key

"hey gadis jelek! Kau ini siapa sih? Berani-berani membentakku!" Key kesal dan berusaha menarik rambut Reii. Karena itu, pita rambut Reii terlepas. Rambut hitam, berkilau nan panjang Reii pun terhempas oleh angin dan sesaat dunia Key terhenti.

*iklan lifebuoy*

"yeoja ini.. Tak kusangka ia begitu maniz,, Rambutnya begitu indah , sifatnya yang tegas, dan wangi ini,, takkan pnah kulupakan,, takkan!" kata2 itulah yang teruz terlintas dalam benak key,, # whahaha pdahal aslinya bau got tuch rambut reii,,#

Tapi disisi lain reii yang kesal karena key menarik rambutnya tiba-tiba "PLAKKK,,," reii melayangkan tamparan ke muka key untuk yang ke3 kalinya dan langsung pergii begitu saja,...

Kali ini bagi key entah kenapa tamparan itu tak membuatnya kesal sedikitpun, dia terus berdiri kaku sambil memegangi pipinya dan berkata "inii,... Tamparan termanis yang pnah kurasakan" wajah key pun perlahan-lahan memerah tapi bukan karena sakit akibat ditampar Reii,

. . . . DiKelas . . . .

"uwaa ... Yuu pipimu kenapa?" tanya Reii tertegun

"ah , anhi tadi . . .hanya mengalami accident kecil kuq" Yurii tak berani mengatakan bahwa Minho yang menolongnya,..

"hey Yuu boleh ntar aku kerumahmu? Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan berdua denganmu,.. Boleh ya,.. Ya,,, ?" Reii terus merengek

"lalu MinHo? Kau tak pulang bersamanya?"

"ah ,.. Dia ada latihan basket sampai sore,.. Boleh kan?"

"ne,... Baiklah!" Yurii pun menjawabnya dengan nada lemas # malez bgd dech maen ma Reii,.. Hhe

. . . . RiNg Ding DoNg . . . .bel sekolah telah berbunyi , murid2 pun segera pulang tapi MinHo masih sibuk basket sementara Yurii dan Reii berlalu pulang...

"Annyeonghaseyo,... Yurii pulang!"

"hey yuu rumahmu sepi sekali,.. orang tuamu belum pulang? Oppamu?" tanya Reii bawel

"ah kak jonghyun sih masih harus les, amma dan appa keluar kota!" jawab Yurii sambil membuka pintu kulkas yang ternyata kosong,..

"ah Reii aku ke mini market dulu .. Kau tunggu dikamarku saja,.. Oh ya kalau kau gerah ganti saja bajumu dengan bajuku di lemari,.. Ak pergii,." Yurii pun bergegas ke mini market

Reii langsung menuju kamar yurii , dia memilah-milih baju Yurii dan akhirnya mengambil 1 baju dari lemari Yurii,

Ketika ia hendak memakai baju

"Hey Yuu m.. Kudengar kauu tadi terluka dan kau lupa membawa buku laporan ini,.."

"KKYYYAAAAAAA..." Reii sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba Taemin memasuki kamar Yurii, padahal Reii masih setengah Naked,..

TBC….

Lanjut ke part 3,,

Kamsahamnida…. ^^

_Author Yurii n Reii_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : HELLO part 3

cast:

* Lee Taemin as Taemin

* Kim Kibum as Key

* Choi Minho as Minho

* Lee Jinki as Onew

* Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

* Choi hyunreii as hyunreii

* Kim Yurii as Yurii

* keke kpopers as Lee Hyumi

other cast:

* trisna as trish * hendri as hendry lau * choi as cho i reul

author:

* Kim Yurii * Choi Hyunreii

Wuaaa.. Mianhaee.. Baru share part 3 nya ckarang.. ,, kmarend smped ilang krtas FF'a.. Jadiinya gue lama ngetiknya. Ditmbah gy tugaz2 skolah yg numpuk, sm bencana merapii yg nyusahin aja.. Huaa mian mian.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

ada cast baru disini, Lee Hyumi aka Keke Kpopers, yang minta cast sm gue dlu.. Teuz tmend2 Reii sma Yurii yg nmana geng mesum itu.. Gomawo yagg, kalian jadii inspirasi qta.. Hahaha

yauda deh, cekidot...

HELLO Part 3

"kyaaa..." teriak Reii ketika Taemin tanpa permisi menerobos ke kamar Yurii. Betapa terkejutnya Taemin melihat Reii di kamar Yurii dalam keadaan setengah naked. Shock. Itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi Taemin.

"hei ketua mesum! Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu donk!" Reii marah-marah setelah ia selesai berganti pakaian.

"buku ini tolong berikan pada Yurii, suruh ia selesaikan malam ini!" jawab Taemin kaku.

Wajahnya semakin lama semakin merah, ia menutup mulutnya seperti orang yang sedang mual dan berjalan pulang dengan sempoyongan.

"huh! Apa-apaan itu? Apa setelah melihatku dia jadi mual? Apa dia ingin menghinaku? Apa yang salah dengan tubuhku? Huaaa.. Bodoh! Dasar namja pabo! Mesum! Cih!" Reii marah-marah sendiri di kamar Yurii.

-taemin pov-

"diaa.. Dia itu perempuan! Ya.. Perempuan! Menakutkan sekali.. Aku takut..." aku hanya mengucapkan kata-kata itu sepanjang jalan hingga sampai di kamarku..

-author pov-

"aku pulang.. Hei reii ada apa? Kenapa kau ngomel-ngomel?" tanya Yurii

"huh, barusan Taemin kemari. Ia menitipkan buku ini dan menyuruhmu menyelesaikan laporan" jawab Reii sambil manyun-manyun. "eh, apa dia tak pernah mengetuk pintu?" tambahnya lagi setengah berbisik.

"itulah kebiasaannya! Waeyo?" tanya Yurii penasaran.

"ah aniyo... Heh, apa Taemin punya yeoja chingu?" Reii balik bertanya.

"kurasa tak mungkin!" ujar Yurii polos.

"mwo? Andwae? Apa dia itu homo?" tanya Reii lagi.

"hahaha... Itu lebih tak mungkin Reii... Kalau dia maho, dia takkan memukul jonghyun oppa saat oppa mau menciumnya di acara ultahnya, sepertinya dia itu masih trauma. Taemin itu terlalu manis. Sewaktu SD, ia menyukai seorang yeoja, dan ketika ia menembaknya, yeoja itu menolak Taemin karena dia terlalu manis dan dengan paksa yeoja itu mendandani Taemin seperti barbie. Taemin diejek dan dicubitin sama yeoja-yeoja disitu. Sejak saat itu, Taemin jadi benci dan merasa risih sama yang namanya yeoja." jelas Yurii panjang lebar.

"mwo? Lalu kenapa dia tak takut padamu?" tanya Reii semakin penasaran.

"itu tentu saja karena ia tak menganggapku sebagai seorang yeoja.. Hhahaha" Yurii tertawa. "sejak kecil hanya aku gadis yang tak tertarik padanya, ditambah pula aku dan oppa jjong selalu menindasnya! Tapi sepertinya posisi itu berbalik, sekarang ia pasti ingin balas dendam!" sambung Yurii kembali menjelaskan.

Reii terkejut mendengar hal itu,dia tak kalah shock dengan Taemin tadi.

"eh iya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Reii?" tanya Yurii kemudian.

"ohh...itu... Eh, yuu.. Mungkin aku akan putus dengan Minho.." Reii menatap sahabatnya dan tersenyum.

"mwo? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Kenapa kau tega menyakitinya?" teriak Yurii

"justru karena aku tak ingin lebih jauh menyakitinya, dia terlalu baik, aku tak sanggup terus menyakitinya!" Reii terisak.

"kenapa kau seperti itu? Terserah kaulah sana! Tapi bila Minho sampai sakit hati, jangan libatkan aku!" Yurii berteriak dan beranjak berdiri.

"kau menyukai Minho kan? Jujurlah padaku.. Makanya buatlah sakit hatinya hilang.." jawab Reii dengan entengnya.

"sudahlah jangan bicarakan hal ini lagi, lakukan saja apa yang kau suka!" kata Yurii agak membentak Reii.

Yurrii tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, ia takut melihat Minho trluka meski didalam hatinya ia mulai senang karena kesempatan baginya telah terbuka. Sore itu mereka berdua duduk tanpa berbicara apapun lagi.

di sekolah...

Hari ini Key sengaja datang awal karena ia ingin duduk di bangku kedua. Soalnya biasanya Reii atau Yurii selalu duduk di bangku paling depan. Key berbinar2 * kalo diibaratkan dalam komik matanya pastii berbentuk love,... Hala...

Sesuai dugaan Key, Reii duduk tepat disebelah Yurii yang ada di depan Key. Meski harus berada dibangku kedua saat pelajaran HeeChul songsaengim (ceritana hee oppa jdii guru sejarah yang killer) Key sama sekali tak menghiraukan penjelasan Heechul songsaengim. dia justru sibuk menggoreskan pena di secarik kertas, perlahan ia lipat kertas tadi hingga membentuk simbol love yg indah, dan dengan santainya ia lemparkan kertas itu ke arah Reii,,.. Tapi...

"Hei pabo! Apa sih yang kau lakukan! " Reii marah-marah ketika ia dilempari dengan kertas tadi

"apa-apaan kau Hyun-ah, pelankan suaramu! Sudah kubilang tak ada yang boleh melewatkan tiap penjelasanku,... Lalu apa i ni? Ha?

+ Hey Reii ,... saranghaeyo,.. Key+ dengan lantangnya Hee songsaenim membacakan surat key di depan teman2 sekelas,.. *ak ga bisa bayangin wajah key yang mulai memerah kaya' loobster atau wajah Reii yang udah mirip tomat tapiii yang paling mengerikan adalah wajah Hee songsaengnim.

"KeYY,... Kau pikir kelasku ini kelas menyatakan cinta! Keterlaluan ! Saat kalian mengikuti pelajaranku yang harus kalian pikirkan hanyalah sejarah,! Sekarang juga keluar !" hee songsaengnim marah besar, tanpa bisa membantah Key mulai berjalan keluar . . .

-key pov-

"uwh... Damn... Sial banget aku hari ini, pdahal kan gy asyik bgd liadin muka Reii yg cute *hueekkk najizz,.. " aku bingung mau ngapain perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi ruang kelas yang diselimuti aura setan Hee songsaenim ...*hikz pdahal heechul kan manis bgd.

ketika tanpa sadar aku sampai di ujung koridor kelasku aku melihat sesosok namja yang memang sudah kukenal (walawpuun ga akrab), Ya... Namja itu adalah orang yang kubenci ,.. Dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan yeoja yang kusuka Reii. Aku penasaran dengan orang itu jadi aku mulai mengawasinya mataku tak lepas dari wajahnya...

mwo? itu? Ngakunya sich pacaran sama Reii tapi knapa malah lengket begitu sama primadona sekolah ini (hyumi),.. Huh dasar buaya , ternyata dia tak kauh beda denganku, kalau begitu akan kurebut Reii dari tanganmu...

-key pov end-

-author pov-

key yang minho sedang lengket dengan Hyumi merasa kesal. Kemudian ia mendatangi Minho.

"heh kau! Apa-apaan ini? Bukannya kau itu namjachingu nya Reii? Kenapa malah bermesra-mesraan dengan yeoja itu?" Key menunjuk muka Hyumi dengan perasaan kacau.

"maksudmu? Ini bukan urusanmu, arasseo?" dituduh seperti itu Minho tak terima, ia menjawab dengan gusar.

"dasar buaya! Kenapa kau tega mendua dibelakang Reii? Padahal dia yeoja yang cantik, baik hati, tidak sombong pula! Bajingan kau!" Key sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya.

"cih! Siapa sbenarnya yang buaya? Kau atau aku? Bukannya kau punya yeoja bisa sampai 5 dlam satu masa? Cuihh.." Minho menyeringai

Key tidak terima dikata seperti itu. Ia mendorong Minho, begitupun sebaliknya. Tak lama kemudian terjadilah perkelahian diantara mereka. Tiba-tiba Jonghyun datang dan melerainya.

skitar setengah jam, perkelahian itu belum selesai juga. Mereka menarik perhatian murid-murid SMA Kyunggi, termasuk Reii. Setelah diberitahu oleh teman Key, Reii meminta ijin pada heechul songsaengnim untuk keluar kelas sebentar.

Reii berjalan kearah Minho dan Key. Dengan muka kacau dan pikiran yang ruwet, ia datangi namja chingunya itu.

"heh kau!" bentak Reii membuat Minho dan Key berhenti seketika.

"err... Reii? Kau ngapain disini" Minho kebingungan mencari jawaban yang tepat kalu'' Reii menginterogasinya.

"aku mau bicara, ayo ikut aku.." jawab Reii seraya menyeret tangan Minho. Key yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa memandang yeoja yang disukainya itu pergi bersama namja brengsek yang barusan berkelahi dengannya.

di lapangan basket...

"Minho.." panggil Reii pelan.

"ne? Waeyo?" jawab Minho. Tiba-tiba ia merasa tak enak. Ada pa ni? Pikirnya.

"kurasa lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini..." Reii memalingkan wajahnya, ia hampir menangis. Tapi ditahannya air mata itu biar tak jatuh menetes.

"mwo? Apa kau becanda?" ujar Minho seakan tak percaya akan ucapan kekasihnya itu.

"aniyoo.. Aku tidak bcanda.. Aku seriuz Minho.." Reii menatap wajah Minho dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"tapii.. Tapii kenapa? Apa alasannya?" jawab Minho. Hatinya kacau balau. Perasaannya campur aduk antara sedih, bingung, dan kecewa.

tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Reii berlari meninggalkannya. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Bulir-bulir bening terurai dari wajahnya yang cantik *whahaha.. Reii kand mank yeppeo.. XD*

Melihat semua itu, Minho berlari mengejarnya. Ia menahan tangan Reii yang memberontak.

"kenapa kau tak jawab? Apa alasannya memutuskan ku begitu saja? Tega sekali kau membuatku hancur! Aku sudah korbankan smuanya untukmu, tapi apa balasanmu? Sakit hati?" Minho marah-marah meluapkan emosinya.

Reii memandang Minho sejenak, ia masih menangis. "aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih lama lagi!" katanya lalu berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

"Reii! Andwae? Knapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Andwae?" Minho berteriak pada Reii yang telah meninggalkannya. Hancur sudah perasaannya, tetes-tetes air mata kini jatuh di pipi wajah tampan itu.

istirahat...

"hey yurii,hwaiting ya! Kudengar nanti kau presentasi di rapat osis? Hebat! Baru kelas sepuluh kau sudda disuruh presentasi? Fighting!" tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dan memberi tahu Yurii untuk presentasi.

"mwo? Geurae? Eotteokaeyo... Taemin bilang aku hanya membuat laporan? Huwhh" Yurii mengeluh.

"entahlah.. Tapi tadi ketua mengatakannya padaku!" jawab namja itu.

"LEE TAEMIN! Akan kubunuh kau!" Yurii beranjak meninggalkan kelas dengan muka merah padam. Ia menggenggam spidol yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menulis laporan di ruang osis. Dengan langkah berat ia sampai di depan pintu osis, perlahan ia buka gagang pintu, terlihat sosok laki-laki sedang duduk di kursi tengah dan dengan penuh percaya diri ia melempar spidol tadi tepat di kepala namja itu.

PLETAKK!

"aigoo... Apa-apaan ini?" namja itu mengaduh pelan.

"mwo? Kkau? Kukira kau Taemin oppa.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Gwaenchanna? Ujar Yurii sambil membungkukkan badannya. Ternyata lemparannya justru mencetak homerun di kepala Onew.

"ah Yurii-ssi, gwaenchanna! Kenapa kau mau melempari Taemin?"Onew mendekati Yurii dengan wajah riang. *huh nyunyu bego! Mau2'a sii sm yurprett?*

"ha? Darimana kau tau namaku? Bolehkah ku tau namamu?" Yurii balik bertanya.

"ah mian aku lupa.. Namaku Onew kelas XI IPA 1. Mungkin kau belum tau, tapi aku ini bendahara OSIS" ujar Onew sambil tersenyum manis.

"geurae? Mianhae oppa.. Aku belum pernah sekalipun ikut pertemuan OSIS, makanya aku belum hafal anggota OSIS! Oh ya, Taemin oppa bilang aku harus presentasi?" cerocos Yurii panjang lebar *dsar crewedtt emang sii yurprett,haha

"bukannya hari ini memang hari presentasimu?" Onew mengerutkan kening.

"mwo? Eotteokaeyooo? Dia bilang cukup buat laporan! Dsar taem jelek! Huftt.. Bagaimana ini oppa?" Yurii merengek sambil menggerutu gara-gara ulah Taemin.

"benarkah kau tak tau? Tenang saja.. Aku akan membantumu.." Onew menepuk pundak Yurii seraya tersenyum bahagia..

Hari itu rapat berjalan dengan cukup lancar meski Yurii sempat grogi dan hampir menjatuhkaan layar proyektor LCD. Tapi beruntung Onew terus disamping Yurii, ia selalu bisa menjaganya.

"hari sudah sore, kau tak dijemput Yurii?" Onew membuka pembicaraan.

"ah anhi.. Aku biasanya pulang bareng teman-teman, tapi kurasa mereka sudah duluan.." jawab Yurii

"ehmm..boleh aku mengantarmu? Sekali saja.. Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang!" pinta Onew.

"kalo oppa tak keberatan sih ga papa.." Yurii tersenyum kecil.

"kalau begitu tunggu aku sebentar. Aku akan mengambil mobil.." jawab Onew beranjak meninggalkan Yurii sendirian.

Sejenak Yurii bingung mau melakukan apa. Sambil menunggu Onew datang, ketika ia celingak-celinguk ga jelas, *kea nag ilang..* Yurii melihat sosok pria tampan sedang berdiri kaku di dekat ring basket. Perlahan Yurii berjalan mendekat. Dari jauh terpancar aura sedih dari wajah namja itu. "tes.. Tes.." air matanya mulai menitik.

"Minho? Waeyo?" Yurii mendekati Minho dan memandang wajahnya sembari tersenyum. *halah sok cute!*

Hati Yurii pun mulai bergetar kacau, detak jantungnya tak beraturan, karena ia sedih melihat Minho terluka, dan semakin kacau ketika tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir Minho. *ah yurii sogg

Tubuh Minho gemetaran,mungkin karena hari yang begitu dingin, dan ia tak mengenakan pakaian hangat. Tanpa berkata apapun, Yurii melepaskan syall nya, lalu ia ikatkan syall itu ke leher Minho dan Yurii mulai menuntun Minho ke gedung olahraga. Di sore yang dingin itu Yurii dan Minho hanya duduk berdua di dalam gedung olahraga.

"Yurii, aku putus dengan Reii.." bisik Minho yang kini mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yurii. *huekkkk

"ne, arasseo.." jawab Yurii singkat. Yurii menyentuh kepala Minho, lalu diusapnya pelan. *huah dsar yurpret! Merebut mantan org! Huhuhu.. Di dunia nyata juga ikut2an suka diiaa.. Hua huaa.. T.T

Bagi Minho, hanya hal itulah yang mampu membuatnya merasa tenang setelah dia diputus Reii. Mereka melewatkan sore itu dalam suasana hening dan mereka pulang di malam yang dingin dengan hati yang kacau.

Sementara tadi Onew yang sedang mengambil mobil kebingungan ketika ia tak melihat sosok Yurii di tempat ia meninggalkannya. Tak satupun pesan yang dibalas dan tak satupun panggilan yg diangkat Yurii. Akhirnya Onew pulang sendiri dengan rasa kecewa. *hduu.. Kasian kau oppa.. Mending sma gue ajahh.. Haha

Pagi ini Yurii benar-benar tak semangat sekolah. Matanya sembab karena semalaman nggak tidur mikirin Minho,mana Jonghyun oppa sudah berangkat duluan, terpaksa ia naik bis. Ketika ia sibuk menunggu bis sekolah, tiba-tiba..

"tiinn tiinn.." suara klakson mobil berbunyi di depan Yurii. "heyy yuu.. Kau sendirian? Dimana Oppamu?" terdengar Minho berteriak di pinggir jalan.

"Ah Minho.. Mmm.. Oppa sudah duluan,, kau sudah tak apa?" kata Yurii tersenyum dengan manis *ah sok manis

"bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak apa-apa. Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi. Kau mau ikut aku? Rasanya sepi menyetir sendirian" ajak Minho. *yaiyalah.. Org gue uda kga ada.. Haha author geje

"Minho.. Aku harap kau bisa tersenyum seperti biasanya.." jawab Yurii singkat.

Minho perlahan mengangkat tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi sibuk menyetir, ia usap pelan rambut Yurii dan mereka berangkat ke sekolah dengan suasana hening.

di sekolah..

"Minho.. Minho.." ketika mobil Minho hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah, yurii menoleh ke samping terlihat dari spion sosok tak jelas lari dengan kecepatan tak terkira dengan hiasan warna ungu diseluruh tubuhnya dan dandanan yang menor sedang mengetuk kaca mobil Minho lalu berteriak.

"Minho.. Minho.. Pagii! Aku menunggumu sejak tadi lho.." teriaknya yeoja itu. Minho keluar dari mobilnya dan meninggalkan Yurii sendirian di mobil.

"oh hey Hyumi.. Pagi ini kau tampak manis.. Tapi kau tak perlu menutupi wajah manismu dengan make up tebal begitu.." kata Minho. Lalu dengan cepatpun Hyumi menghapu make upnya seraya mengerlingkan matanya ke Minho.

"hey Minho, sejak kapan kau pandai merayu?" Yurii keluar dari sisi mobil yang lain.

"mwo? Jeo yeoja ga nugu imnikka? Namja chingu barumu Minho ? Padahal kan kau baru saja putus dengan Reii!" Hyumi melotot. Dan belum sempat Minho menjawab, Hyumi langsung menarik Yurii lalu ia jambak rambutnya dan tiba-tiba...

"aughh.. Aigooo.." teriak Hyumi.

"heh, apa yang kau lakukan pada yeodongsaeng ku hah? Kalau kau berani menjambaknya lagi, bukan hanya batu kecil itu yang kulempar, tapi sepatuku bisa melayang ke kepalamu!" Jonghyun tiba-tiba datang langsung berlari keluar gerbang melihat adiknya disakiti orang lain.

Belum selesai mereka bertiga berkelahi, sudah muncul 3 makhluk yang mengaku sebagai ''geng fans Hyumi'' *pdhal sih geng mesum,ckck*. Mereka adalah Trish yang berasal dari Jerman, Cho I Reul yang berasal dari Korea, dan Hendry Lau dari China. Dengan muka mengerikan, mereka datang dan marah-marah, "jangan sakiti Hyumi kami atau kalian akan kami hajar!"

Masalah belum selesai, Reii yang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, langsung berlari kencang ke arah mereka, tapi ternyata Reii kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga ia tersandung dan menabrak geng mesum, lalu Hendry Lau yang hendak melemparkan bola basket ke arah Jonghyun pun terjatuh dan bola itu melayang dengan indahnya hingga tepat mendarat di kepala Taemin yang saat itu datang ingin melerai.

apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

TBC….

Lanjut ke part 2,,

komen komen komen...

hehehehe

Kamsahamnida…. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Hello part4

cast:

* Lee Taemin as Taemin

* Kim Kibum as Key

* Choi Minho as Minho

* Lee Jinki as Onew

* Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

* Choi hyunreii as hyunreii

* Kim Yurii as Yurii

* Keke Kpopers as Lee Hyumi

author:

* Kim Yurii * Choi Hyunreii

-author pov-

*flashback:

Taemin sang ketua OSIS seperti biasa datang awal untuk melihat situasi sekolah. Hari itu kondisi tubuh Taemin dalam keadaan kurang baik. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Di tengah perjalanannya ia mendengar suara gaduh ga penting banget.. "buagh, dzing.. Ciaattt.. Shiathh.. Brughh.. Gedebugh..." *hahaha suara apa'an nii?* Ternyata saat Taemin mencoba mencari sumber suara tadi, ia melihat sekawanan pelajar. Mereka berkelahi dan sebagai ketua OSIS, Taemin mencoba mengkondisikan para siswa tadi namun kurang selangkah lagi Taemin tepat di tengah mereka, justru hantaman bola basket yang menyambutnya. Taemin yang memang sedang tak enak badan langsung jatuh terkapar *pingsan maksunya,ahaha

*flashback end...

"apa yang kalian perbuat ha? Apa kalian murid SD? Kenapa kalian berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele? Aigoo... Aku tak mau tau,kalian harus buat surat penyesalan lengkap dengan tnda tangan appa/amma kalian!" omel Kepsek.

"omoo... Apa aku juga harus membuatnya?" teriak Reii memelas.

"itu sih sudah pasti! Dasar nappeun yeoja!" balas Hyumi ketus sambil tersenyum licik.

"aishh.. Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Whuh jeongmal pabo saram!" Yurii menimpali.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada ratu kami? Ya?" teriak anggota genk mesum

"kalian masih berani bicara keras pada adikku ha?" Jjong pun mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada genk mesum, namun Minho yang memang sejak tadi hanya diam mencoba menenangkannya.

Satu persatu dari mereka meninggalkan ruang Kepsek.

"Ya.. Hyun-ah.. Bisa aku bicara padamu?" minho mencoba menarik tangan Reii namun Reii masih acuh.

"lepaskan aku Minho! Jebal.." pinta Reii dengan wajah penuh harapan.

"tolong.. Sebentar saja.. Aku hanya ingin.." kata-kata Minho dipotong..

"sudahlahh.. Kau kan bisa cari yeoja lain yang benar-benar mencintaimu.. Tapi bukan aku!" Reii berteriak.

"tapiii.." Minho berbicara terbata..

"aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tak benar-benar mencintaimu, aku tak mau kau terluka lebih dari itu, lupakan aku!" Reii melepaskan genggaman tangan Minnho dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sambil terisak.

-Reii pov-

"aish rasanya aku bagaikan yeoja terjahat di dunia ini.. Betapa teganya aku pada Minho,, tapi aku juga tak ingin melukainya lebih dari ini.. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Minho tau aku mencintai Taemin, bukan dirinya.. Hah sudahlah ini keputusanku.. Oh ya apa kabarnya Taemin ya? Apa dia masih pingsan? Aku liat dia ah.." kataku dalam hati.

aku bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan.

"annyeong haseyo..." sapaku.

"Oh Reii.. Kau ingin menjenguk Ketua? Kasian dia sedang demam tinggi. Sekarang dia sedang tertidur.." Hyorin sonsaengnim menjelaskan keadaan Taemin padaku.

"Hyo sonsaengnim, Kepala sekolah memanggilmu!" kata Siwon sonsaengnim.

"ah ne.. Reii bisa kau jagakan Taemin untukku sebentar? Aku akan segera kembali.." kata Hyo sonsaengnim.

"ne sonsaengnim!" aishh kenapa aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Hyo sonsaengnim ya..

anak ini kenapa wajahnya selalu terlihat manis saat sedang tertidur.. Rasanya tak bisa dipercaya bahwa ia adalah iblis berbulu sapi.. Huufffhhhhh

aku ingin menyentuhnya.. Aigoo.. Panas sekali keninganya.. Dia benar-benar..

"Yurii.. Jangan lepaskan tanganmu!" Taemin mengigau.

"hah apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ia menggenggem tanganku! Dan Yurii? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa kau sangka aku Yurii ha? Lepaskan tanganku!" aku mengomel sendiri.

Ketika aku hendak meninggalkannya, tiba-tiba..

"aaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?" aku berteriak saat Taemin mendekapku.

"ya tuhan.. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Taemin mendekapku.. Walaupun aku tau dia dalam keadaan tak sadar tapi detak jantungku dag dig dug tak bisa dihentikan.. Aku takut.. Tapi dadanya benar-benar nyaman.." Batinku

Ketika aku tengah menikmati dekapan Taemin, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruang kesehatan. Aku segera bangun dan berlari keluar.

"ya sonsaengnim, aku ada sedikit urusan.. Mianhae.. Aku pergi dulu.." kataku terburu2 melihat Hyo sonsaengnim telah datang.

"hah anak itu kenapa ia lari-lari.. Hey Taemin bagaimana keadaanmu? Yahhh ternyata masih tertidur.. Tapii.. Aigoo.. Mukamu merah sekali.. Badanmu juga panas, wah detak jantungmu tak beraturan,, aku ambilkan obat sebentar.." Hyorin panik, lalu dengan cepat ia bergegas mencari obat.

-Reii pov end-

-Taemin pov-

"huvvdtt... Untunglah Hyo sonsaengnim segera datang.. Aish apa yang kulakukan tadi? Yeoja itu kan Reii.. Wae? Kenapa aku mendekapnya? Apa otak ku rusak karena serangan peluru bola basket tadi? Tapi kenapa jantungku terus berdetak? Tanganku juga masih bergetar.. Rasanya nyaman sekali mendekapnya dan sentuhan tangan mungilnya yang dingin di keningku masih terasa.. Hatiku berguncang hebat! Apa aku sudah gila? Aishh mikir apa sih aku ini?" Kata-kata itu berkecamuk dalam hatiku.

-taemin pov end-

-author pov-

Minho yang ditinggalkan Reii, kini benar-benar kecewa padanya. Ia ingin marah, tapi tak sampai hati. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat Yurii berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"ah Yurii.." katanya lirih.

"kau pasti terluka.." jawab Yurii

"anhi.." bisik Minho.

"bohong! Kau tak baik2 saja.. Ikut aku.." dengan mantap, Yurii meraih tangan Minho dan membawanya berlari.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minho.

"tenanglah, aku yakin kau pernah melakukan ini. Ayo kita membolos.. Yahuuu..." Yurii berteriak kegirangan.

Mereka berdua berlari dan melompati pagar sekolah, tapi saat Yurii hendak melompati pagar itu, keseimbangannya benar-benar tak beraturan. Tubuhnya oleng dan tanpa sengaja Yurii terjatuh menimpa seorang namja yang berdiri di dekat pagar.

"Onew oppa? Mianhae.. Aku tak sengaja.." kata Yurii panik.

"Ya Yurii apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin membolos?" tanya Onew kemudian.

"heii kau tak apa?" tanya Minho yang masih berdiri dibalik pagar.

Yurii mencoba berdiri,tapi.. " ahh.. Aigoo.. Kakiku! Kakiku terkilir.. Eotteohkaeyo?" ujar Yurii sambil meringis kesakitan.

"mwo? Gwaenchanna? Tunggu aku sebentar.." tanpa menghiraukan Minho yang berusaha menolong Yurii, Onew langsung menggendong Yurii dan segera berlari memutar menuju ruang kesehatan.

Minho yang melihat semua itu kaget. Ia mendengus kesal. "huh apa-apaan namja itu? Kenapa ia begitu perhatian pada Yuu? Jangan-jangan diaa.. Menyukai Yuu.. Aishh.. Kenapa aku ini?" Minho mengomel sendiri.

Onew berlari begitu cepat meninggalkan Minho sendirian.

"oppa.. Mian aku menyusahkanmu.." ucap Yurii tiba-tiba

"apa yang kau katakan Yurii? Sekarang bukan saatnya minta maaf, khawatirkan dirimu!" jawab Onew. "annyeong.. Apakah ada orang? Ada yang terluka, kami butuh bantuan.." lanjutnya sambil mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan.

"ya onew.. Siapa yeoja ini? Dia terluka? Biar aku obati.." sahut Hyo sonsaengnim.

"hyahaha Yuu.. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa Onew mendorongmu?" bukannya sedih, Taemin justru tertawa melihat kondisi Yurii.

"BLETAKK!" seketika kepalan tangan Onew mendarat tepat di kepala Taemin.

"heh Taemin! Kenapa malah tertawa? Dia kan sahabatmu, setidaknya kau khawatirkan dia!" gerutu Onew.

"sudahlah.. Onew, bukankah kau masih ada pelajaran? Kembalilah ke kelasmu aku akan mengurus bocah ini.." Hyo sonsaengnim mencoba menenangkan mereka.

Ring Ding Dong...

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"heyy playboy! Kalau nanti aku belum kembali setelah istirahat selesai, katakan saja aku ada di uks menemani Yurii.. Oke?" teriak Reii pada Key yang sedang duduk diam saja.

"apa perlu ku antar?" Key tersenyum.

"huh, tak perlu! Kau diam saja disitu! Daripada menyusahkanku!" Reii cemberut.

"kenapa kau tak bisa bersikap manis terhadapku?" balas Key.

Reii menghela nafas panjang. Dia berhenti sebentar dan menatap Key. "sudahlahh key.. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Aku pergi dulu.. Annyeong.." ujar Reii sambil berlalu pergi. Key hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat kepergian orang yang dikasihinya itu.

Belum lama Reii meninggalkan kelasnya, dari belakang trdengar suara langkah kaki. Saat Reii menoleh, ia melihat Hyumi berlari kencang kearahnya. Dengan membawa segelas air putih ia hendak menyiramkan air itu ke wajah Reii, karna Hyumi benci setelah tau Reii mutusin Minho. Namun Reii yang mengerti niat Hyumi, langsung menghindar dan,

"BYURRRR..." air tadi sukses membasahi muka dan badan Jonghyun yang tak sengaja melewati koridor itu.

Reii bergegas lari tanpa menghiraukan mereka. Tapi Jonghyun yang merasa terhina mulai berjalan mendekati Hyumi. Ia berjalan terus bahkan Hyumi sampai terpojok ke tembok. Jonghyun berteriak, ia hempaskan tangannya ke tembok tepat disebelah kepala Hyumi. Hyumi pun bergetar hebat ketakutan. Ia ingin meminta maaf. Saat perlahan ia tengadahkan wajahnya, bukannya takut melihat Jonghyun, namun Hyumi justru terpesona melihat betapa tampannya pria yang ia siram tadi. Rambutnya yang basah membuat Jonghyun tampak manis. Begitupun dengan Jonghyun, seketika ia tak sanggup marah lagi melihat setitik air menetes dari wajah Hyumi. Mata Hyumi yang memang indah mulai menggetarkan hati Jonghyun. Mereka berdua terlihat kikuk, dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Jonghyun pun pergi meninggalkan Hyumi dengan heartbeat yang ngga beraturan.

sementara itu di depan UKS...

"fiuuhhh.. Yang bener aja tu yeoja! Sinting! Ga tau diri! Huh" reii ngomel sambil membuka pintu ruang kesehatan perlahan..

Reii benar-benar kaget ketika ia melihat Taemin dan Yurii sedang becanda bersama bahkan mereka begitu dekat... Sesekali Taemin mengusap kepala Yurii ( itu sih pandangan Reii, padahal sebenarnya Taemin lagi nyiksa Yurii ). Reii yang merasa shock mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Tanpa sengaja ia membanting pintu ruang kesehatan saat hendak menutupnya.

Yurii yang mengetahui yeoja itu adalah Reii, berusaha mengejarnya meski dengan kaki yang berbalut perban.

dengan tertatih-tatih, Yurii terus berjalan mengikuti Reii, tapi ditengah perjalanannya Yurii melihat Minho dan teman-temannya. Entah kenapa secara refleks Yurii bersembunyi..

"heyy Minho, pagi ini kau bersama Yurii kan? Hayoo.. Apa kau bermaksud menjadikan Yurii pacarmu? Haha tak kusangka kau bisa mendekati sahabat mantan pacarmu..." kata salah satu teman Minho.

"kau ini ngomong apa sih? Aku ngga mungkin suka sama Yurii!" jawab Minho.

"kalau begitu, boleh aku menyukainya? Sejak pertama melihatnya, aku benar-benar terpesona padanya!" teman Minho yang lain menimpali percakapan itu.

"mwo? Ah jangan.. Kalau kalu tau siapa Yurii sebenarnya, kau tak akn menyukainya!dia itu tak sebaik yang kau pikirkan! Dia itu pelit, bawel, manja *emang* dan..." Minho menghentikan ocehannya ketika ia melihat Yurii berdiri tepat di ujung koridor.

Yurii yang kaget mendengar ucapan Minho, segera beranjak dengan air mata berlinang di pipinya. Tanpa mempedulikan sakit di kakinya, ia memaksakan diri berlari sekencang mungkin. Yurii berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ketika ia hendak membuka pintu di atap sekolah, tiba-tiba...

bughh...

"aigoo..." seseorang justru menutup pintu itu lebih keras dari balik pintu.

"ah mian aku tak tau ada orang yang mau kesini.." Onew cengengesan. Namun, seketika ia berhennti tertawa melihat Yurii menangis di depannya. "Hyaa.. Yurii.. Ah kau.." kata Onew panik

"oppa.." dengan masih berlinangan air mata Yurii berjalan mendekati onew yangg ada dibalik pintu tadi

"gwenchanayo? Wae? Kenapa kau menangis?" kini onew mulai khawatir melihat yurii menangis terisak..

"oppa,.. Apa aku begitu menyebalkan? Atau aku begitu menjijikkan,.. Kenapa dia tak bisa mencintaiku? " yurii terus merengek dihadapan onew

"sudahlah yurii,... Kau kenapa? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?"

"kenapa dia tak bisa menyukaiku oppa? Aku benar2 merasa buruk,.. Aku tahu aku ini hanya wanita tak tau diri yang mengharapkan cint..."

CHUUUU~

belum selesai Yurii mengatakan semuanya, bibir Onew telah mendarat di bibir Yurii. Onew menciumnya dengan lembut. Yurii yang kaget hnya diam saja dan menikmatinya.

"hey Yuu.. Tungg..." ketika Minho membuka pintu atap sekolah, ia melihat Onew dan Yurii sedang berciuman.

apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

TBC...

hahahaha author Yurii puass!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Hello part5

cast:

* Lee Taemin as Taemin

* Kim Kibum as Key

* Choi Minho as Minho

* Lee Jinki as Onew

* Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

* Choi hyunreii as hyunreii

* Kim Yurii as Yurii

* Keke Kpopers as Lee Hyumi

author:

* Kim Yurii * Choi Hyunreii

-Minho p.o.v-

" aku tahu apa yang kukatakan tentang Yurii semuanya bohong,… Mianhae,..

Andai saja kau tahu mengapa aku melakukan semua ini,.." hanya kata-kata itulah yang saat ini mulai memenuhi ruang dalam otakku,…

Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu takut Yuu akan membenciku,.. rasanya jauh lebih mengerikan daripada saat aku diputus Reii…aku terus berlari mengejarnya

"Heii Yuu tunggu,… ! –Blakkkk-

Aku benar2 tak percaya,… Apa yang onew lakukan pada Yurii,.. kenapa dia menciumnya,…

"Hyung,…wae? Mwohaneungeoya? Kenapa hyung.,….

Belum selesai aku bertanya,… Yurii yang menyadari kehadiranku Pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun,… Meski dia hanya diam aku melihat ekspresi lain dari Yuu ,… wajahnya menyiratkan seperti ingin mengungkapkan "kenapa aku tak mati saja",….

" Hey Dengar minho!,.. Kalau aku melihatmu membuat Yurii menagis lagi , aku takkan melepaskanmu,.. mungkin aku bisa membununhmu" Dengan tatapan mengerikan Onew hyung mengucapkan kata2 itu sambil terus menggenggam erat kerah bajuku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

-Minho p.o.v End -

Dilain tempat ….

Reii benar-benar merasa terkhianati ketika ia melihat Yurii begitu mesra dengan taemin *hiiihhh ga yaw,… ntu mah pikirannya Reii aja-Yurii-

Ditambah puila Reii masih memikirkan Ketika tanpa sengaja Taemin memanggilnya Yurii (meski dalam keadaan ga sadar).

Reii yang begitu geram mulai berlari menjauhi Ruang Kesehatan, Hingga tanpa sadar Langkah kakinya mulai berhenti didepan sebuah ruangan sepi,.. dari ruangan itu meski begitu lirih terdengar musik lembut bernada Adante,..

Reii yang penasaranpun berjalan masuk…

'terlihat sosok Namja dengan rambut lurus nan lembut *sok taw bgd nii author,…

Dengan tegasnya ia memainkan jari-jari tangannya diatas tuuts piano,..

Reii terus mendekat tapi tanpa sengaja ia justru menginjak stiks drum yang tergeletk didepannya,…..

BRUAGHH GEDEBUGGH DZIINKK,… _gaje bgd nii suaranya,…

" Reii kau tak apa? Gwenchanayo?" namja tadi begitu kaget melihat kedatangan Reii dan langsung menolong Reii yang terjatuh,..

" hyaa,… ternyata kau Playboy! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lalu bagaimana ijinku kalau kau justru membolos ya? Eotteohkeo?" Reii baru menyadari bahwa namja tadi adalah Key..

"yaa~ tenanglah Reii aku hanya merasa bosan di kelas jadinya aku keluar,.. soal ijin aku sudah mengatakannya pada Lee Sungmin songsaenim,… kau sendiri bukannya kau ingin menemani Yurii? Lalu mau apa kau kemari?" Key mulai berceloteh mengintrogasi Reii

"ahh,.. itu,… aku hanya ingin jalan2 aja,..? wae? Apa ga boleh?

Ehm ngomong2 permainan pianomu lumayan,.. " Kini Reii mulai duduk dibangku yang tadi diduduki Key,..

"hey Key bisa kau mengajariku memainkan benda ini?" jari-jari rei mulai berjalan menyelusuri tiap tuuts dan ketika ia menoleh kebelakang ia benar2 heran melihat muka Key yang udah merah padam,. Key terdiam dalam lamunannya *uda kaea orang hha,….PLAAkkk,.. digampar fans.a Key

"ah mian Reii,.. baiklah aku akan mengajarimu,…" kini Key mendekatkkan jarinya ke jarii Reii,.. Hati Key benar2 kacau (seperti ribuan fans sedang menggedor pintu hatinya,..+alaaayyy+) saking groginya tangan Key bergetar pelan keringatnya mulai menetes ke dahi mulusnya.

Reii yang menyadari betapa groginya Key mulai menggodanya *hha REii jahatt,…

"hey key lucu sekali melihat playboy sepertimu grogi,. Kenapa? Apa kau tak pernah mendekati yeppeo yeoja sepertiku?"

" hah,.. apa maksudmu Reii? Kau pikir aku Grogi karenamu? Ya~? " Key membalas omelan Reii dengan gaya sok... Key makin kacau ketika tiba2 tangan Reii menyentuh jari Key,.. karena itulah tanpa sengaja Key menyenggol tutup tuuts piano dan

"Aigooo jariku,. Sakit Bodoh!" reii berteriak kesakitan karena jarinya terjepit,.. begitupun dengan Key

"ah Mian Reii aku benar2 tak sengaja .. sungguh!" Tanpa instruksi dari siapapun akhirnya Key menyeret Reii ke Ruang kesehatan,…

Kembali ke Cerita Yurii

Yurii dengan seluruh kekacauan hatinya terus berlari meninggalkan Minho dan Onew,.. namun ia justru bertemu dengan Hyumi,..

Tanpa menghiraukan kondisi Yurii,.. Hyumi terus mengomel nggak jelas soal sikap jjong oppa padanya belum lagi ia mulai membahas soal Minho dan Reii, Semua Omelan Hyumi makin menyesakkan pikiran Yuriiyang benar2 kacau saat itu. Belum selesai dengan omelan Hyumi Kini mulai terdengar suara lain memanggil namanya

"Yurii~ahh,.. tunggu aku!" ternyata Onew masih terus mengejar Yurii

Kini Yurii pikiran Yurii makin kacau , dihadapannya ia sudah dihadang ribuan omelan dari Hyumi sedang dibelakangnya Onew yang sedang tak ingin ia temui justru mengejarnya.

Pandangan Yurii mulai kabur, Dunia bagaikan berputar-putar, Rasa sakit terus menggerogoti kakinya dan seketika,….

BRUAGGKK,… Yurii pingsan *penyakitan bgd cii ni yurii,.. hhe

Onew yang melihat Yurii pingsan segera menggendongnya dan membawanya ke Ruang Kesehatan

* reader harap dimaklumi Part ini banyak sekali scene di -RK- karena obsesi para author yg pgen bolos ke UKS sekolah pi ga pernah bisa .. hha

- Sementara itu *Di Ruang Kesehatan-

" Annyeonghaseyo,.. Songsaenim aku dan temanku terluka " Key mulai membuka pintu ruang kesehatan

" Hyaa…. Reii? Kali ini kau kenapa ha? Heran sekali, kenapa Ruang kesehatan jadi begini laris?" Kini giliran Hyo songsaenim yang heran melihat Reii terluka

"Songsaenim *nada merengek with puppy eyes… tanganku terjepit,.. ini semua gara2 Key" jawab Reii polos

" Ya~… kenapa jadi aku Reii? Semua ini karena kau terus menggodaku,.." Giliran Key yang mulai merengek-rengek

"Heyyy Kalian yang disana ! bisa kalian tutup mulut kalian? Ini ruang untuk pasien bukan ruang untuk teriak2! " dengan ketusnya Taemin yang sejak tadi berada di ruangan itu mulai marah karena merasa terganggu dengan celotehan Key dan Reii

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar lagi,.. aku pusing melihat anak2 jaman sekarang kerjaannya cuman ribut tiap hari. Ehm aku lupa tenyata obat untuk kalian habis , Reii key bisa kalian tunggu aku sebentar? Aku akan membelinya dulu,.. mian" hyo Songsaenim mencoba meredam emosi mereka

" Ne,.. Songsaenim! " Reii dan Key kompak menjawabnya.

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh Hyo songsaenim suasana di ruang itu berubah menjadi hening. Key yang merasa tak nyaman dalam kondisi seperti itu mulai membuka mulutnya , namun ia kembali mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat ekspresi Reii yang mulai menekuk wajahnya. Sesaat Reii bertemu pandang dengan Taemin tapi mereka justru saling membuang muka. Key sudah tak tahan dengan keheningan yang mencekam itu.

"Hey Reii ,.. bicaralah pada kami! Rasanya aneh kita bertiga hanya terdiam sejak tadi!"

"huh Untuk apa aku bicara pada ke2 Pabo saram seperti kalin? Ha?" Reii menimpali ucapan Key dengan sinis

" Mwo apa kau bilang Rei? Kau bilang aku Pabo saram? Ya?" Kini giliran taemin yang menjawab

"Ne…. tentu saja . Selain bodoh bukannya kau juga penakut ya~? Kau takut padaku kan? Kau takut pada para yeoja kan?" Reii terus saja mengomel

"Omoo,… sudahlah kenapa kalian justru bertengakar? " Key mencoba menengahi mereka

"Hah siapa yang takut padamu?"

tanpa menghiraukan Key Taemin yang merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Reii kini perlahan mendekati Reii , ia terus mendekat hingga jarak wajahnya dan wajah Reii hanya terpaut beberapa inchi., Muka reii mulai memerah, tapi tanpa menghiraukan perubahan muka Reii Taemin terus mendekatkan wajahnya, Reii yang terus berdebar akhirnya mendorong tubuh taemin. Refleks Taemin meraih tangan Key yang saat itu berada di samping Reii ,.. begitupula dengan Key dengan cepat ia raih tangan Reii

GEDEBuGGhh Mereka bertiga terjatuh bersama dan,…

-ChuuuUuuPPPPP -

Kini bibir taemin bersentuhan dengan bibir lain,… Bibir tipis,.. yang begitu lembut dan berwarna pink…*gaje bgd nii

Ketika taemin mulai membuka matanya

Taemin : "HYAAAAAAAAAA…"

Key : " Omooooo,…."

REii : " hwahahahahhahhhaahahhhahhhaaa!"

Reii terus tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat adegan Kissu Key dan Teaemin,.. Reii tak bisa lagi menghentikan tawanya,. Ia terus terbahak-bahak sampai-sampai perutnya sakit

NAmun melihat Reii tertawa Taemin dan Key justru terdiam *ceritanya lagii terpesona nii,… Hoeekkk! . Muka taemin dan Key sudah berubah menjadi tomat.. lalu mereka berdua beranjak berdiri. Entah mengapa secara bersamaan Mereka berdua mengulurkan tangannya kearah Reii….

Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Tangan siapakah yang akan Reii raih? TBC ya…


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Hello part6

cast:

* Lee Taemin as Taemin

* Kim Kibum as Key

* Choi Minho as Minho

* Lee Jinki as Onew

* Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

* Choi hyunreii as hyunreii

* Kim Yurii as Yurii

* Keke Kpopers as Lee Hyumi

author:

*kim Yurii * Choi hyunreii

Ketika Reii hendak meraih tangan Taemin,.. tiba-tiba Onew datang dengan begitu paniknya…

Sama halnya dengan Onew kini Taeminpun mulai panik ,tanpa menghiraukan Reii dia membantu Onew untuk membaringkan Yurii ke tempat tidur. Tak lama kemudian Hyorin songsaenim datang dan bergegas merawat Yurii,.

Selang 1 jam Yurii tak juga bangun,.. kini diruangan itu hanya tertinggal Onew dan Taemin. Reii dan Key telah lebih dulu kembali ke kelas.

Karena merasa haus Taemin memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin sejenak.

Di perjalanan menuju kantin Taemin tak sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang tak lain adalah MinHo.

"Ya~ Minho-ahh,.. Bukankah kau teman akrab Yurii? Kau pasti tau jjong hyung kan? Bisa aku minta tolong beritahu Jjong hyung ,sampai sekarang Yurii belum sadar,.. sebaiknya dia dibawa pulang saja!" Taemin meminta tolong pada Minho.

"mwo? Yurii pingsan?dan belum sadar? Apakah parah hyung? Ne nanti aku akan ke kelas Jjong hyung!" Minho mulai merasa resah dengan keadaan Yurii

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan Taemin , Minho bergegas keruang kesehatan,.. nafasnya mulai mengejar,.. begitu kencang ia berlari namun saat ia telah tepat berada di depan pintu Ruang Kesehatan, Minho dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya,. Ia bagaikan membeku ..

Dari balik pintu kecil itu terlihat sosok Onew sedang mengecup Kening Yurii, Minho benar-benar syok melihat kejadian itu,.. dengan pelan ia tinggalkan ruang itu,..

-MInHo p.o.v-

"apa-apaan ini,.. dadaku,…dadaku begitu sesak, wae? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan? Huhh,.. kenapa Onew hyung melakukan hal itu? Apa dia menyukai yurii,.."

Entah kenapa air mataku menitik,.. meski hanya sedikit tapi rasa sakit dalam dadaku jauh lebih menyiksaku, .. aku tak ingin melihat hal itu,.. apa aku menyukaimu ,… Yurii? Eotteohkeyo?

Mungkin tanpa kusadari aku mulai menyukaimu,..mian,… kata2ku tentang dirimu pada teman-temanku semuanya bohong,.. T.T

-MinHo p.o.v End-

Sementara Minho beranjak meninggalkan ruang itu dengan penuh luka,.. Onew masih terus menjaga Yurii,.. sesekali ia usap keringat Yurii… ia genggam tangan Yurii yang begitu dingin,.. seakan dirinya yang merasakan sakit.

Tiba-tiba dari mulut Yurii terdengar suara lirih memanggil sebuah nama "Minho,… minho,"

Onew yang mendengarnya merasa kaget,.. bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadar yang ada dipikiranYurii adalah namja lain,.. dari raut muka Yurii terlihat ekspresi yang begitu sedih, sesekali air matanya menitik ke pipinya,..

Onew menyadri bahwa Yurii menyukai Minho ,.. hatinya begitu hancur kala itu,..

Tak berapa lama JJong oppa datang untuk melihat kondisi adiknya,.. ia menemukan adikknya masih dalam keadaan tak sadar,.. karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaan yeodongsaengnya ia membawa Yurii pulang ke rumah..

Sore itu menjadi sore yang begitu menyedihkan Bagi Minho,.. Onew,.. Reii,..dan Yurii

- Keesokkan Harinya-

Pagi ini Minho merasa begitu malas,.. ia masih menyesali perbuatannya kemarin terhadap Yurii,..

Ia berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya,.. rasanya begitu sepi ,.. karena ia tak lagi mendengar sapa yurii yang manis dan omelan2nya yang panjang lebar,.. ia menoleh,.. melongokkan pandangan ke kelas yurii tapi tak terlihat sosok Yurii disana,.. dengan berat ia berjalan memasuki kelas,.

"Minho… boleh aku Tanya sesuatu? " sesampainya dikelas Hyumi telah menghadang Minho

"ah Ne,.. katakanlah,.. " minho hanya menjawabnya dengan lemas

"Kau tahu dimana rumah Yurii, tman mantan yeojachingumu? Hari ini dia tak masuk sekolah kan? Aku ingin menjenguknya,… antarkan aku ya,.. lagipula hari ini pulang awal kan? *nada menggoda

"apa? Jadi dia masih sakit? Ne,.. aku akan mengantarmu,. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menjengukknya? Bukannya kau tak menyukainya? " Minho mulai penasaran

"a,..ah… itu,… anhi,. Aku hanya ingin menjenguknya saja" tak ingin terlihat lebih grogi (karena sebnarnya Hyumi takut soalnya Yurii pingsan setelah ia mengolmel ga jelas) Hyumi segera meninggalkan Minho.

- RiNg Ding Dong (critanya uda pulang sekolah,. *lhah kapan masuknya ya? )-

à Prolog reii :

Walaupun sebenernya aku lagi sebel banget ma kamu pi rasanya aku engga tega liad kamu sakit kaea gitu yuu,.. huft,…

Reii terus mengomel sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Yurii,.. tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dengan segera ketika terlihat sesosok Yeoja yang nggak asing lagi baginya berjalan menuju arah yang sama,..

"Hwaa,.. gawat kenapa justru ketemu michyeo yeoja itu,.. di sama minho lagi,.. " Reii bergegas melarikan diri meliat Hyumidan Minho berjalan menuju rumah yurii,..

tanpa tujuan ia terus berlari menghindar hingga ia memasuki salah satu gerbang rumah disekitar kompleks itu. Reii merasa begitu lega setelah Hyumi dan Minho tak lagi terlihat.

Akhirnya Reii mulai menghela nafas ,… namun rasanya ,masih belum saatnya ia merasa lega karena ternyata dibelakang Reii telah menanti seekor anjing kecil yang terlihat begitu tak senang dengan kehadiran Reii

"kyaaa,… eomma,.. tolong aku,… Omoo,.. eotteohke,…. Hyaaa" sambil berteriak-teriak ga jelas Reii terus berlari menghindari anjing itu…..

Sementara itu pikiran si Gae - suara hati si gae- "(^ hah,.. kenapa sih ada yeoja nggak penting masuk ke kawasan tuanku yang tampan,.. rasanya menyebalkan melihat yeoja seperti ini,.. hha Enaknya aku gigit nih kakinya ^) .. aslinya = " gukk guk gukk "

" Rei waeyo? " terdengar suara seorang namja yang ketika itu sedang sibuk menyiram kebunnya,..

Reii yang mendengar suara tersebut berharap namja tadi dapat menolongnya lalu ia segera berlari kea rah namja itu tapi tiba-tiba

BYUUUURRRRRR SPRROOOTTtt " Reii justru tersiram air dari selang karet yang dibawa namja tadi.

"hah,? … apa yang kaulakukan dirumahku Rei?" Namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Taemin begitu tercengang melihat yeoja yang tak sengaja tersiram tadi adalah Reii

"K….kau?... jadi ini rumahmu,…? *hatchiiiiuuuu….. dengan kondisi basah kuyup Reii justru bersin di hadapan Taemin,..

Tiba-tiba taemin mendekat,.. Reii begitu takut… "kali ini apalagi yang akan dilakukan taemin? Dia pasti marah besar " begitu pikir Reii,..

Tapi tanpa ia duga Taemin mulai melepas kemejanya ,.. ia sndarkan kemeja putih itu dibahu Reii.

"Masuklah kedalam ,.. kau bisa sakit kalau hanya berdiri seperti itu,.. aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat untukmu,..

- another Side-

" Annyeonghaseyo!,.. Annyeonghaseyo" berkali kali Hyumi dan Minho mengucapkan salam tapi tak ada yang menjawabnya,. awalnya Hyumi ketuk perlahan pintu rumah yurii tapi ia mulai merasa kesal dan ketika ia hendak mengetuk sekali lagi pintu rumah itu terbuka,.. *alhasil Hyumi berhasil mengetuk kepala Jonghyun yang membukakan pintu untuk mereka,..

"Aduh,… apa-apan kau? Ini sudah keberapa kali kau tak sopan padaku ya`? bare?" jjonghyun terlihat begitu kesal,..

Minho berusaha menenangkan jonghyun dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka untuk menjenguk Yurii,.

Minho dan Hyumipun bergegas melihat kondisi Yurii di kamrnya,..

Yurii masih tertidur pulas kala itu,.. suhu tubuhnya masih sedikit panas,..

Terlihat ekspresi Minho yang begitu mengkhawatirkan Yurii.

Tiba-tiba Hyumi pingin ke kamar mandi ,.. ia kebingungan mencari toilet di rumah itu,.. untunglah ia melihat Jonghyun sedang membuatkan minum untuknya dan Minho,..

Hyumi-pun berniat untuk bertnya pada Jonghyun,.

"ah~ oppa,.. kamar mandi sebelah mana ya?" suara Hyumi begitu lirih,.. ia masih takut pada Jjong oppa

" di sana!" jonghyun menjawab singkat pertanyaan Hyumi

Merasa tak enak hyumi menawarkan bantuannya pada Jjong oppa,..

"oppa,.. boleh aku membantumu?"

"tak perlu" jjong hanya menjawabnya sinis,..

Namun karena Hyumi terus memaksa akhirnya,… "PYAARRRR" salah satu gelas terjatuh dari meja … Hyumi bergetar ketakutan ,ia segera membereskan pecahan gelas itu namun tangannya justru terluka….

"Mian,.. oppa,.. akuu…" tiba-tiba Hyumi tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika jjong oppa Menghisap darah yang keluar dari jarinya,.. mungkin jjong tak menyadarinya tapi Jantung Hyumi seresa hamper meledak saat itu,.. tanpa basa-basi jjong oppa mengambil plester yang ada di kotak obat di ruangan itu dan menempelkannya pada luka Hyumi,..

-Sementara itu-

Di ruangan bernuansa Pink itu hannya tertinggal Minho dan Yurii yang masih tertidur pulas,.. Minho begitu menyesali perbuatannya,.. ia merasa Yurii sakit karana salahnya,.. Minho benar-benar merasa tertekan,.. ia hanya mampu memandang yurii dan sesekali mengusap keringat Yurii dengan sapu tangan putihnya. Selama itu hanya kata Mianhaelah yang terucp dari bibir Minho.

- Back to Reii n Taemin -

Dirumah taemin yang begitu besar terasa suasana yang aneh,.. karena meski rumah itu begitu besar tapi tak terlihat orang lain selain Taemin.

"eomma appa mu dimana? " Reii mencoba mencari tahu keadaan rumah itu

"ah~ mereka sibuk bekerja. Eomma mungkin masih ada dikantor,.. kalo appa sekarang ini ada di London mengurus bisnisnya,.." Taemin mencoba menjelaskan keadaan keluarganya

"Lalu di rumah yang begini besar kau hany sendirian? " Rei yang penasaran terus bertanya-tanya ,.. namun karena tak menjawabnya TAemin hanya diam saja,..

Sejak kecil taemin memang kurang mendapat perhatian lebih dari orangtuanya yang selalu sibuk bekerja.

"Heii pabo,… kenapa diam saja? " dengan sigap Reii menarik lengan TAemin yang hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya,..Karena Reii menarik dengan tiba-tiba akhirnya Taeminpun terjatuh,… hampir saja ia menimpa Reii namun posisinya sekarang benar2bukan posisi yang mengenakkan,.. wajah Taemin begitu dekat dengan wajah Reii,.. tanpa reii sadari jantung taemin berdegup kencang,…

"heh bodoh apa yang kau lakukan,.. menyingkirlah,.. bukankan kau jijik padaku? Reii mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya saat itu yang jauh lebih kacau daritaemin dengan mengejek-ejeknya

"apa kau benar2 berpikir aku penakut ha?... atau jijik padamu?"….

Tiba-tiba "ChuupPppp"….

Reii benar2 takmenyangka bahwa reaksi taemin akan seperti itu,.. taemin mencium bibir Reii dengan begitu lembut,.. ia melumatnya , dan membiarkan Reii menjadi begitu kacau meski dirinya bahkan jauh lebih kacau karena ia tak tahu mengapa ia tiba-tiba melakukan hal itu. Detak jantung mereka berdua bahkan lebih cepat dari bom waktu,.. terus berdetak

-Di lain tempat-

Selama ia tertidur Yurii merasa begitu nyaman,.. ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang dapat menenangkan hatinya,.. terasa usapan lembut di keningnya dari tangan orang itu,.. kini yurii mulai tersadar .. perlahan ia buka matanya,..

Terlihat sesosok namja ,.. ia duduk di dekat tempat Yurii tertidur,.. meski tak begitu jelas Yurii mengetahui siapa namja itu,..

"Onew oppa,…

Sekian dulu ya,.. Mian karena terburu-buru mungkin jadi agak aneh,.. habis author udah mau ujian,… hhe,.. Mianhae… ^0^


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Hello part 7

cast:

* Lee Taemin as Taemin

* Kim Kibum as Key

* Choi Minho as Minho

* Lee Jinki as Onew

* Kim Jonghyun as Jonghyun

* Choi hyunreii as hyunreii

* Kim Yurii as Yuri

* Keke Kpopers as Lee Hyumi

author:

* Kim Yurii

"Onew oppa,… kau disini? …."yurii yang terbangun dari tidurnya melihat sosok onew sudah ada di sampingnya

"Yurii~ah,.. sudahlah kau berbaring saja,.. aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu,..

Soal yang kemarin,.. (kissu maksudnya ) Mian ,…. " Onew yang ,melihat yurii mulai tersadar begitu gembira,.. lalu ia meminta maaf sembari membaringkan tubuh yurii ke kasur kembali.

"ah,.. ne oppa,… seharusnya aku yang minta maaf,.. jeongmal pabo ya~ aku terlalu cengeng,..

Tapi tenang sja oppa mulai detik ini Yurii akan kembali menjadi yurii yang Ceria,." Sambil tetap berusaha menyembunyikan hatinya yang telah terluka,… Yurii mencoba onew.

"Ne…Yurii "Onew hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengusap lembut rambut Yurii,… kemudian ia tinggalkan kamar Yurii karena hari mulai larut.

"oppa,… kau lupa saputanganmu,.. ini tertinggal.." Ketika onew telah meninggalkan ruangan Yurii,.. Yurii baru menyadari bahwa ada sapu tangan yang tertinggal namun ia tak sempat mengembalikannya,..

(ini pasti sapu tangan yang oppa pakai untuk mengusap keningku saat aku tertidur tadi,.. rasanya benar-benar nyaman ) yurii mulai cengengas cengenges ga jelaz gitu deh pokoknya … *miriip author,…

- di lain pihak,.. *eh dilain tempat maksudnya-

Taemin masih belum melepaskn kecupannya ,.. sementara Reii benar2 sudah membeku,.. ia bahkan menutup matanya,.. meski kaget karena begitu tiba-tiba namun dalam hati Reii ia berteriak kegirangan,.. whahahahaa

"Aigoo Mian Reii…. Aku tak sengaja melakukannya,…" Dengan suara bergetar Taemin meminta maaf pada Reii

Ketika itu Reii hanya terdiam,.. ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulutnya,….

"kau tahu kan aku hanya bercanda,.. tolong lupakan hal ini" kembali ke sosok semula taemin dengan acuhnya ia mengatakan semua ini hanya lelucon,..padahal sesungguhnya dalam hati taemin ia merasa begitu bahagia,.. rasanya seperti baru pertama kali jatuh cinta,.. Taemin masih mengusap lembut bibirnya seakan ia tak ingin menghapus kecupannya tadi,..

Reii merasa suasana hari itu sudah tak begitu nyaman ia tak ingin terlihat jauh lebih kacau jadi ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah taemin segera dan pulang ke rumahnya

- Harinya-

"jjong oppa,.. sejak tadi malam kau hanya tersenyum-senyum… kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Yurii sedang menggoda oppanya di dalam Mobil….

"hah,.. apa sih ,.. kau sendiri? Ada hubungan apa dengan Onew anak osis itu? Jgan2 kalian pacaran ya?" jonghyun justru bertanya balik pada yeodongsaengnya itu.

"ah,.. oppa,…~~ anhi,…aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak,.."jawab Yurii dengan muka memerah,..

"hahaha,.. jangan kau sembunyikan,… sepertinya dia menyukaimu Yuu…"

- TINNN tiNn Tinn- tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson dari arah belakang mobil Jonghyun yang saat itu hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah,..

Dari mobil sport warna merah itu terlihat seorang namja yang tampan keluar,..

"Kau sudah sembuh Yuu?" namja tadi bertanya kepada Yurii yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya,.. Yurii terlihat begitu kaget saat Ia mengetahui namja tadi adalah Minho,.. Yurii yang masih kesal dengan Minho-pun memandang Minho dengan mata yang tajam dan bagaikan "mata seorang pembunuh"… ia tatap tajam mata Minho seakan ingin mengatakan "jeongmal Miwohaeyo.. Nappeun namja!" dan ia bergegas memasuki sekolah tanpa membalas 1 katapun dari Minho,… Betapa sakit hatinya Minho saat itu,.. ia baru menyadari bahwa ia Mungkin menyukai Yurii,.. dan hal itu sudah terlambat,.. karena bagiYurii hanya ada 1 kata dalam htinya,.."Miwohae"..

-di Kelas-

"Annyeong Reii aku sudah sembuh,.. hha" Yurii menyapa Reii dengan penuh keceriaan kali itu..

"aku nggak nanya! Hhe,.. justkid,… Mian kemarin ada sedikit accident jadi aku gagal menjengukmu,…" jawab Reii sambil menggoda

"Ne,.. nggak apa kok,… Ngomong2 temani aku ke kelas Onew oppa yukk,… Pliss aku mau mengembalikan sesuatu,..hhe yah yah,…? "

"huu dasar Yuu selalu saja merepotkan,…" meski menggerutu Reii tetap mengantarkan Yurii ke kelas Onew oppa…. Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri korior gedung kelas 2,.. saat sampai di lantai2 Yurii baru melihat Onew oppa ternyata ada dilapangan basket di lantai satu,.. Reii yang merasa malas untuk bolak-balik akhirnya menyuruh Yurii untuk pergi lebih dulu,… dengan segera Yurii berlari ke bawah,..

"aigoo,… Yuu benar2 menyebalkan hufttt kan capek bolak balik." Sambil menendang-nendang gumpalan kertas yang tergeletak di lantai Reii tmenggerutu,…sampai akhirnya kertas itu mendarat di tempat yang tak tepat,…

"aigooo,…. Apa2an ini,.. mataku,.. sakit perih,.." ternyata kertas tadi mendarat tepat mengenai mata Taemin,..

Reii begitu panic melihat taemin kesakitan,… ia segera berusaha menolong TAemin,.. dan ketika taemin membuka matanya,.. ia terkejut melihat wajah Reii begitu dekat dengannya karena itu tanpa sengaja Taemin justru terjatuh dan dengan Refleks ia raih tangan Reii,… Posisi mereka persis seperti saat dirumah Taemin,.. keduanya sekaang mulai berdebar…

"Heh,.. ketua apa sih maumu kenapa kau selalu seperti ini ya~`?dsar cowok genit suka cari2 kesempatan " Reii berusaha menyembunyikan rasa groginya dengan marah2 seperti biasa,.. Tapi taemin yang menganggap serius ucapan Reii balik memaki Reii

"Ha? Kau pikir aku suka dengan situasi seperti ini?,.. asal kau tahu saja ku menyesal menciummu kemarin,.. benar-benar menjijikkan…Kau senangkan aku mau mencium bibirmu itu?"

meski sebenarnya Taemin mengatakan hal yang bertentangan dengan hatinya,. ia tak ragu untuk mengatakkannya dengan lantang,… Reii yang mendengar ucapan itu merasa nggak terima…Ia berdiri dan menampar muka Taemin dengan keras,.. kemudian ia berlari kencang meninggalkn Taemin,.. tanpa taemin sdari air mta REi mulai menitik,..

Begitu halnya dengan Taemin,.. . ia masih memegang pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan dari yeoja yang ia sukai,.. ia menyesali kata-katanya,.. tapi penyesalan itu sudah tak berarti lagi,..

- Sementara itu-

" Onew oppa,.. *yurii lagii teriak nii critanya…."

"ya~ Yurii~ahh,.. apa yang kau lakukan? " Onew heran melihat Yurii tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya. Namun tanpa Yurii sangka Sebuah bola basket melayang tepat ke arahnya… Yurii yang tak sanggup menghindari bola tadi sukses diterjang sang bola hingga ia terjatuh,…

"Gwenchanayo?" sekelompok orang yang tadi sedang bermain basket di pinggir lapangan dtang mendekat,.. Satu dari orang-orang itu adalah Minho,.. Minho yang merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Yurii yang terkena lemparan bola dari berusaha menolong Yurii,.. ia ulurkan tngannya,.. namun sekali lagi,..

Yurii menghempas tangan Minho,.. kembali ia lemparkan pandangan tajam kearah Minho,. Namun minho berusaha mengabaikannya dan tetap mencoba menolong Yurii,.. Yurii yang kesal akhirnya mendorong Minho hingga terjatuh,..

Onew yang melihat hal itu langsung datang dan membawa Yurii pergi dari hadapan Minho,.. terlihat jelas betapa kesalnya hati Minho melihat Onew menolong Yurii,..

Sejak kejadian itu hubungan Yurii dan Minho terus memburuk,.. Yurii sadar bahwa ia masih begitu menyukai Minho namun apa boleh buat ia mengira bahwa Minho benar2 membencinya,..

Begitu Halnya dengan Hubungan Taemin dan Reii kini Reii benar-benar menganggap Taemin sebagai musuhnya,..

Tiap hari sejak kejadian itu Minho selalu berusaha meminta maaf pada Yurii namun tak satupun telefon atau Sms minho yang yurii angkat dan balas,..Yurii sadar bhwa ia masih mencintai Minho tapi Ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya karena tak ingin lagi lebih sakit dari ini,..

- Beberapa hari setelah hari penuh tragedy tadi -

"Minggu depan adalah hari ulang tahunku,… aku tahu Reii kau juga sedang sedih kan? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau hari ini Kita Shopping?" ajak Yurii.

"ya~~,.. ne yuu,.. itu ide yang bagus… kita emang butuh Refreshing nii,"Reii langsung menyetujui usul Yurii..

"tapi kau antarkan aku pulang dulu ok? Aku harus mengambil uang dulu,.."

"Ne Yuu,.. tenag saja….".

-Ring ding dong- *udagh pulang skull agy?

Sepulang sekolah sesuai Rencana Reii antarkan Yurii ke rumahnya dulu,.. diperjalanan menuju rumah Yurii mereka melintasi rumah Taemin,.. sejenak Reii berhenti,.. tanpa ia sadari ia menitikkan air matanya saat mengingat Taemin,.. Yurii yang menyadarinya berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya,.. yurii merasa khawatir dengan Reii ia tak tahu bagimana menyembuhkan luka hati Reii, ia hanya terdiam dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Beberapa saat setelah itu Yurii dan Reii telah sampai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan,.. terliat orang-orang berkerumun di sudut ruang disana… Yurii dan reii yang penasaranpun mencoba mendekat,..ternyata sedang diadakan pameran pembuatan boneka lukis,..

Reii benar-benar tertarik,.. ia ingin sekali mendapatkan 1 dari boneka itu namun sayang ia gagal mendapatkkanya,.. ditengah kerumunan itu tanpa sengaja Yurii menabrak seorang yeoja,..

."yurii? " kata yeoja tadi,…

"Hyumi? Kau juga sedang disini? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" yurii terheran-heran melihat Hyumi di tempat itu

"owh aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat,.. kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian?

"aku tadi bersama…. *yurii mulai celingukan ia baru sadar kalau ia terpisah dari Reii,..

"hyaa,.. bagaimana ini,….. reii hilang,.. kau melihatnya Hyumi?

"tenanglah Yurii,.. Reii kan sudah dewasa jangan terlalu khawatir,.. ngomong2 ayo kita ngobrol saja di salah satu food court yang paling enak disini…" ajak Hyumi,..

Akhirnya Yurii justru pergi bersama Hyumi , mereka berdua mulai menggobrol soal jjong oppa,.. *sepertinya yurii baru sadar bahwa Hyumi menyukai jjong oppa,…

Saat Yurii mencari dompetnya ia keluarkan isi tasnya,…

"Yurii saputangan itu? " Hyumii terlihat bertanya2 melihat sapu tangan yang yurii bawa

"ohh,.. ini milik onew oppa,.. aku lupa mengembalikannya,.. hha.. waeyo?" Tanya yurii

"ha? Aku kira itu Milik minho,.. habis Mirip banget sama saputangan yang ia tinggalkan dirumahmu dulu,.." jawab Hyumi polos

"apa? MinHo? kerumahku?" Yurii makin terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan Hyumi,..

"Ne,.. waktu aku menjengukmu tempo hari lalu bersama Minho sepertinya ia terus merawatmu berjamjam dengan penuh khawatir,.. aku lihat dia mengopmpres keningmu dengan saputangannya,.." jelas hyumi panjang lebar,..

Sontak Yurii yang kaget mendengar hal itu bergegas Pulang untuk memastikkan bahwa apa yang dikatakn Hyumi tak bohong pada jjog oppa,..

-Reii's side-

"Sialan Yurii, bagaimana ini hikz,… malah ditinggal?" reii juga baru menyadari bahwa Yurii terpisah drinya,.. akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Yurii,.. Reii terus melangkah,.. dan seketiaka ia berhenti di sebuah toko aksesoris,.. dilihatnya bermacam2 pernak-penik menarik,.. tiba-tiba

"aaigooo,…. Cincinnya,…" Reii tak sengaja menjatuhkan sekotak cincin,.. ia berusaha membereskannya,.. tapi ketika ia hendak memungut butir cincin terakhir,..cincintersebut telah lebih dulu dipungut oleh seorang namja,…

"ya~~ Playboy,.. apa yang kau lakukan disini,..?" reii terkejut melihat Key..

"hha,.. tadi aku hanya melihat ada gadis bodoh yang sedang kelabakan ngambilin cincin2 yang ia jatuhkan,..jadi aku mampir kesini,…" Key menjawab pertanyaan Reii sambil menggodanya

Hari itu akhirnya Reii menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Key.

-Keesokkan Harinya di sekolah,…-

"Hey Yuu aku titip Osis ya selama seminggu!,…kata taemin

"mwo ada apa? Kau mau pergi?"yuri terlihat begitu penasaran,..

"Ne,.. Minggu depan appa akan membuka perusahaan cabangnya di jepang,.. appa bilang karena tak terlalu jauh jadi aku harus menghadirinya,..,.. biasalah orang bisnis,.." Taemin menjelaskan dengan gaya sok,… tiba-tiba Yurii membisikkan sesuatu pada Taemin dan pergi meninggalkannya,..

Saat hendak kembali ke kelas Yurii melihat Minho berjalan didepannya,.. Minho hanya diam terpaku,..Yurii berjalan mendekat kearah Minho,.

"Mianhae Minho,.. Lusa saat ulang tahunku datanglah ke Taman biasa kau aku dan Reii berkumpul,.. aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu,.." begitu selesai mengatakannya Yurii berlalu meninggalkan Minho tanpa mengatakan apapun,.. sementara Minho begitu terkejut mendengar Yurii mau berbicara padanya … begitu senang hati minho,.. ia berniat untuk meminta maaf dan mengutarakan cintanya pada Yurii besok.

-di Kelas-

"reii benar kau tak lagi menyukai taemin?... Minggu depan ia akan ke Jepang,.. mungkin kau sudah tak bisa lagi melihatnya,.." dengan ekspresi sedih Yurii mengatakan hal itu pada Reii.

"mwo? Benarkah? Hah,.. memang siapa yang menyukainya ha~?" Reii berusaha menutupi kata hatinya,.. ia menyangkal ucapan Yurii seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang yurii katakan meski dalam hatinya ia begitu khawatir apa yang dikatakan Yurii tentang taemin benar terjadi,..

.-Yurii's birthday -

Hari ini adalah Hari ulang tahun Yurii namun Jonghyun oppa justru sibuk mencari kado untuk orang yang ia cintai Hyumi,.. *ceritannya ultahnya cuman selang beberapa hari.

Alhasil Yurii di tinggal sendirian,..karena merasa bosan ia pergi ketempat janjiannya dengan Minho 1jam lebih awal,…tapi Minho tak juga datang,…

-Minho p.o.v-

Hari ini adalah hari special untuk Yuu,.. aku tak ingin membuatnya menyesali hari ini,.. jadi aku telah mempersiapkan teddy bear Putih ini sebagai kado special,..

Aku mulai menjalankan mobilku menuju taman,.. benar2 tak kusangka Yurii mau berbicara lagi padaku,.. aku tak perduli dia menyukaiku atau tidak yang pasti aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya harii inii,..

Hari ini jalanan begitu padat,.. apa karena hari minggu?,… aku mencoba melaju lebih kencang , takut akan terlambat,. Tapii apa itu? Dihadapanku ada seorang gediskecil,.. bagaimana ini aku tak dapat mengendalikan mobilku,… Bruaghhhhhh….

-Minho p.o.v End-

"kenapa Yurii justru menyuruhku ke sekolah ya?,.. dasar cewek aneh,..padahal aku ingin merayakan ultahnya bareng sama Minho di taman kayak dulu,.. pasti asyik,…" Hari itu yurii menyuruh Reii ke sekolah,..Saat Reii berjalan menuju ke kelasnya ia melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri tepat didepan pintu kelas seakan sedang menunggu kedatangan Reii,..

"Taemin oppa,… ?" Reii terkejut melihat sosok namja yang ia suka,..

"Reii kau datang,… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,… Mianhae,.. soal kejadian yang dulu itu aku benar-benar tak serius mengatakannya,.. Mian,.." Taemin menyatakan maafnya dengan nada sedih,.. lalu ia memberikan sebuah hadiah pada Reii,..

"apa ini ? boneka? Untukku?" rei heran menerima sebuah boneka lukis dri taemin

"itu pertamakalinya aku membuat boneka lukis , aku membuatnya khusus untukmu,.. senang telah mengenalmu,.. aku suka saat2 kita saling memaki dan bertengkar,.. Mian aku harus bersiap pergi.." balas taemin

"jadi kau serius akan ke jepang,..?" "Ne!... "hanya itulah jawaban Taemin,.. taemin mulai membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan ia melangkah menjauh,..awalnya Reii hanya diam terpaku namun ia sadar ia tak sanggup berada jauh dari taemin,… ia raih tubuh taemin,.. Reii mulai mendekap Erat Taemin,..

"oppa,.. dengarkan aku,.. Mianhae selama ini aku begitu tak sopan padamu,.. tapi kumohon jangan pergi,.. aku benci mengatakan ini tapi –Choahae—" sambil menangis Reii terus memeluk erat tubuh taemin,…

"Mwo? Hahhahhhahhha,… apa maksudmu Reii aku hanya akan pergi seminggu kok,.." taemin justru tertawa mendengar ucapan reii

"Omo,.. Yurii bilang kau akan pindah ke jepang?"jelas reii

"hha,.. dasar Yurii ,.. jadi ini maksudnya dia menyuruhku kesini!,.. aku memang akan kejepang tapi hanya 5hari kok untuk membantu appaku."

Terlihat wajah reii mulai memerah,.. ia hentikan tangisannya namus saat ia berusaha melaskan pelukkannya…

"jangan Lepaskan Reii,.. aku ingin seperti ini sebentarlagi,..aku suka tiapkali kau menyentuhku,.. dadaku pasti bergetar,.. aku…-saranghaeyo-!"akhirnya taemin menyatakan perasaanya,.. ia balas dekapan Reii,.. kini mereka saling menatap,.temin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan,..

-chuuuppp- dengan lembutnya taemin mengecup bibir Reii kali ini dengan penuh rasa cinta,.. Ia lumat bibir REii,.. kemudiannn ***SENSOR***ntar banyak yg ga terima nih..

-Back to Yurii-

1jam 2jam hingga 7jam telah berlalu ia terus menunggu Minho tapi Minho tak juga datang Yurii begitu kecewa akhirnya ia putuskan untuk pulang kerumah,…

Didepan rumahnya terlihat seorang namja berdiri membawa karangan bunga cantik yang bersiap mengetuk pintu rumah Yurii,..

"oppa,…" yurii melihat sosok Onew…

"yurii waeyo kenapa kau menangis? "onew heran melihat yurii yang pulang dengan penuh air mata,..

Yurii menjelaskan bahwa ia kecewa karena Minho tak hadir hari itu,,… Onew yang mendengar yurii kecewa karena minho akhirnya sudah tak tahan,..

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya Yurii~ah.. dengar,.. aku menyukaimu…!"

"mwo? Apa maksud oppa?,, maafkanaku oppa tapi aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakakku." Yurii kaget dengan ucapan onew ,ia katakana apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Onew,.. terlihat onew begitu kecewa,.. tapiia tak sanggup mengubah perasaan yurii,.. hariitu akhirnya yurii habiskan bersama dengan Onew,.. mereka berdua bersedih bersma karena patah hati.

- Keesokkan Harinya-

Key begitu bersemangat pagi ini,.. ia datang lebih awal untuk menemui Reii ,. Key ingin menyatakn cintanya pada Reii bahkan ia telah membeli sebuah cincin perak cantik untuk Reii,.. ketika Key hendak memasuki ruangan kelas seperti yang ia duga ia melihat sosok Reii yang memang selalu datang awal ,..tapi disamping Reii teriht seorang namja membawa sebuah koper,.. namja itu mengecup Reii dan berbalik untuk meninggalkannya,.. terlihat pancaran wajah Reii yang gembira,… Namun Key benar2 terkejut ketika mengetahui namja tadi adalah Taemin,.. Key pergi lebih dulu sebelum Taemin menyadari kehadiran Key,.. benar2 hancur hati key apalagi saat ia mendengar Reii memanggil taemin "chagii"…

"Key apa yang kau lakukan ? kau murung har ini? " Yurii yang batru datang heran melihat ekspresi key

"aku … patah hati yuu " key menjawab singkat pertanyyan yurii

"aku tahu ,. Aku juga sama. Hatiku juga sedang hancur!"yurii ikud2an mellow,…

"aku tahu yuu,…. Sabarkan dirimu,.. kau pasti terluka melihat minho terluka…"jawab key lemas

"mwoo? Minho? Luka?"… yurii kaget mendengar key mengatakan hal itu

"kau tak tahu? Kemarin di mengalami kecelakaan lalulintas kan? Kudengr gara2 ada anak kecil yang sembarangan menyebrang jadi dia menghindarinya,.. ia dirawat di R.S xxx kan?"

Yurii yang mendengar penjelasan dari key sontak kaget,.. ia bergegas larii menuju Rumah sakit tersebut dan meninggalkan key sendiri,..

Setelah ditinggalkan oleh yurii key kembali terpuruk setetes air menitik keluar dari matanya,.. tiba-tiba disampingnya terlihat seorang yeoja kecil yang manis dengan polosnya ia berkata "seorang namja tak boleh lemah" lalu ia berikan saputangannya pada Key,..

- sementara itu-

Yurii yang kaget dengan pernyataan Key langsung bergegas menuju RSXxX , sesampainya disana ia bertanya pada salah satu perawat ternyata memang benar ada pasien bernama Choi minho,.. Yurii langsung larii menuju ruang pasien tersebut,..

Dengan nafas memburu ia memasuki ruang itu,.. terlihat sesosok nmja terbalut perban lengkap dari ujung kepala hingga kakinya,.. hanya bagian matanya saja yang tak tersentuh perban,..

Yurii yang melihat keadaan minho langsung menagis terisak-isak

"Minho,… Mianhae,.. ini semua salahku ,.. andai aku tak menyuruhmu datang,.. andai aku tak marah padamu,.. kau pasti takkan terluka,… mianhae,… sebenarnya aku mencintaimu.. sungguh maafkan aku,.. "

"hahaha… apa yang kau lakukan Yuu_ aku disini,… untuk apa kau memanggilorang itu minho?"

Ternyata Yurii salah mengira pasien di sebelah Minho sebagai dirinya,.. Minho tertawa terbahak-bahask…

"omoo,…. Apa2an ini,… jadi hanya lenganmu saja yang terluka? Ya~ menyebalkan,…." Yurii kini mengomel2 dan menggerutu,..

"Mian Yurii gara2 aku terluka aku gagal membawakan teddybear untukmu,… hha tapi lucu sekali mendengar kau mengatakan –aku mencintaimu- sambil menangis pada paman itu,.. hhahha

"uwhh minho menyebalkannn!" Yurii memukul-mukulminho yang terus menggodanya,..

"aigoo sakit,.. dengar Yurii mendekatlah kemari aku ingin membisikan sesuatu padamu,.. dengar baik-baik mulai saat ini kau akan sering mendengar kata-kata ini dari mulutku"

-Saranghaeyo- itulah kata yang minho bisikkan tepat ditelinga Yurii,.. setelah itu Minho kecup kening Yurii,.. lalu pipinya kemudian.. tanpa sengaja minho terjatuh dari ranjangnya,..

"hei bodoh,.. bagimana kalau ada perawat yang lihat" kata Yurii

"Ssstttt ini rahasia,.. hanya paman itu yang akan tahu"

Selnjutnya-** SENSOR*- wkwkwkwk,…

The END,.. mian ya untuk part terakhir agak jelek n nggak jelas bget *sumpah… soalnya author udah keburu ujian jadi ngjaennya asal2an,… hhe gomawo for every supportnya,..

Aku harap bisa bikin ff lgii abiz ujuian nanti ^^ jeongmal mianhae


End file.
